You call my name
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: TYKA, MaxRei. Biovolt is out for revenge. But against who?A Battle of love,lust,and bitbeasts begins. Tala&Brian, just how far will they go?COMPLETE!
1. Begining or Endings?

Hi guys. This is my first fic, so go easy on me ok.

It's a Ty/Kai, but will also contain max Rei and Kenny. Also Tala and Brian.

Oh well, here goes ……………….

_**Revised October. 2008**_

CHAPTER 1

Bryan's violet eyes followed Rei as he came over to celebrate the victory in winning the tournament with his team mates. Tala walked across to join him. "Let's go." Brian ignored Tala's words, his mind still focused on staring at Rei. "I said let's go!" Tala repeated more harshly before turning and storming out of the stadium. Brian followed at a slower pace, his face expressionless.

How could he have been beaten? NO ONE had ever beaten him before. Someone was going to pay. Dearly. Rei had pulled off the impossible. Had stood up to everything he had thrown at him, and here he was, still standing. Oh yes, someone was going to pay.

Once outside, Tala stopped and glared at Brian. "We better stay low for a while, Biovolts going down," his eyes narrowed "I ain't going down with them."

Brian smirked "You just did."

"What?"

Brian's mouth looked as if it was smiling. "I said, you just did. You lost to a kid. A big mouthed brat." Then Bryan silently added to himself - At least Rei was worth a fight.

Tala narrowed his eyes dangerously at Brian, "Watch your mouth Brian. You didn't feel the power that Tyson controlled tonight. No one can stand up to that much power. Him and his friends, perhaps we should join them.."

Brian snorted, "You think I wanna join with those losers. No-way. I want revenge, and I will get it!"

An idea was forming in his head.

"So you think they will accept you do you?" Tala looked down thoughtfully and sighed, then answered softly, "Who could say no to me?"

Brian smiled deviously "Well lets say when you use that charm of yours. No-one."

--

"Woo hoo! YES, YES, YES!" Max shouted punching the air. Tyson grabbed him in a bear hug. "My god we won! We actually won!"

Kenny was wiping sweat and tears from his face, "Ok you guys, now we have to think of our next match." He left the other boys to jump about. Kenny took his job seriously. "Dizzy can you tell me how we won, and how are we going to live with Tyson after this?" Dizzy answered laughing "Well chief, it looks like you're not! Tyson will let it go straight to his head. The only place it can go since its so full of air!"

Kenny chuckled and sweat dropped at the same time.

"That was a great battle, my friend" Rei's voice flowed over to Max and Tyson.

"Rei!" Tyson shouted and ran over to him and Mariah. "You saw the match then, bud?"

Rei smiled at his younger team mates enthusiasm. "Of course I did. You're my friend and I needed to know that you were safe."

Mariah smiled at Tyson too. "I couldn't keep him in the hospital, he just had to come and see the battle for himself!"

Tyson grinned back. "I knew you would be ok, if I won the match. And now, I am indefeatable!" Tyson launched himself at Rei into a hug like the one he had already given Max.

"Ooff!" Rei gasped as Tyson made him fall backwards. Luckily into the arms of Kai.

"I'm sorry Rei!" Tyson exclaimed, "Did I hurt you?"

"Thanks Kai. No Tyson, you just caught me off guard." Rei smiled down at his younger friend.

Kai rolled his eyes to the sky before glancing at his team. "Tyson don't even think it." Kai suddenly announced staring at Tyson. The others grinned knowing what Kai was talking about.

"What?" Asked Tyson innocently, before turning quickly around to wave at his fans in the crowd, when he bumped straight into Mr Dickinson and landed on the floor.

"Well, well my boy, you seem to have done it again!" Chuckled Mr Dickinson as he helped Tyson up off the floor. "Biovolt is finished. Thanks to you boys!"

Crowds of fans were now closing in on them. "Lets get you all out of here." Tysons Dad exclaimed nervously from behind Mr Dickinson. The Blade breakers and crew all hurried out the exit, Tyson reluctantly being pulled along by Kai and Max.

Happy reviewing.


	2. Look whos calling

Thanx for the great reviews guys !!

So on with the next chappy I guess... **_Revised October, 2008._**

Chapter 2

"Nooooo!" screamed Tyson. "My fans are waiting!"

The Blade breakers were now safely back in their hotel room. Tyson was still on an adrenalin high, needing the attention. Kai had just about had enough.

"Tyson, this is the last time. SHUT-UP!" Kai glared down at him where he was currantly laying on the floor, trapped underneath Max. "Come on Ty, Mr Dickenson said we had to stay put until they rounded up all the members of Biovolt."

"Max!" Whined Tyson, eyelids fluttering wildly. "I can't let them down, my fans can't get enough of me!"

There was a knock at the door, "Pizza! Pizza delivery."

Tyson's eyes lit-up and he gasped out, "FOOD!" Pushing Max off him, Tyson was up and out of the door before anyone could stop him!

"Hn." Grunted Kai, following.

How does he do it? Kai wondered. How can he be so imature? He's a World Champion Beyblader, and a World Class Idiot. Ha, he can't even keep out of trouble...

"Oooffff...oh man, the pizza!" The kid delivering the pizza had been knocked over when Tyson crashed straight into him. They were now both on the floor covered in pizza, and tangled up in each others arms and legs as they tried to get up.

"Damn it! Get off me will ya?" The pizza boy growled at Tyson. "Why did you charge out the door like that?"

Kai stared at them and lent against the door frame. Max poked his head out of the door. "Whoa, that must feel gross!" and started laughing. Kai smirked at the shocked look on the kids face.

Tyson was devastated. "Damn. What a waste of good food. I'm going to have to go out now to get some more. I can't wait till you come back again, kid." Tyson stated glancing at the kid.

Kenny appeared now wondering what had happened, "Tyson, I think you had better get cleaned up first, you can't go out like that, you'll freeze."

Kai walked back inside followed, by everyone else. The pizza kid left, moaning about bad customers as he trudged down the corridoor.

While Tyson was in the shower, someone knocked on the door again. "That was quick!" Max exclaimed, thinking someone had re-ordered the pizza. "I'll get it." He walked over to open the door. Then stood frozen in place in shock.

"Hello Max." A soft, quiet voice greeted him.

"..TALA!" Max managed to exclaim.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Tale's deep red eyes bored into Max's. "C..co..come in?" Max found himself inviting Biovolts top Beyblader into the apartment.

Kai was there in an instant when heard Max say Tala's name. "What do you want, Tala?" Giving him a murderous glare while pushing Max behind him.

"The same as you, Kai" Tala's eyes shifted from Max to Kai. Kai narrowed his eyes, "Max go inside. Don't open this door again. Don't let Tyson come out here." Max looked briefly at his captain before hesitantly obeying. "Ok, sure thing, Kai."

Kai stepped out into the corridor, forcing Tala back and effectively shutting the door behind him. "Well Tala, come for payback?"

Tala smiled "I want nothing more than to be free of Boris. I don't like taking orders any more than you do, Kai." Tala looked down the corridoor behind him as if to check if he was being followed. "I want to join the Blade breakers."

Kai caught his breath; this was not what he was expecting. "Why?" Kai eyed Tala suspiciously, neatly folding his arms over his chest.

"I want to know the meaning of friendship, trust and loyalty. Why else?" Tala responded. He folded his arms to mimic Kai.

"Well, let me see, could it have something to do with.." Kai paused "Lets say, stealing Tyson's Bit-beast for yourself?"

Tala laughed, "Like I'll ever get my hands on it! No. Tyson showed me something in that battle. It changed me; he has a special link with his Dragoon. I would never take that away from him."

Kai stared deeply into Tala's eyes, searching for truth or signs of deciet. Better have you where I can see you I guess, thought Kai. "Ok, Tala. But make just one mistake and it will be your last."

Tala grinned inwardly - Im in. "Anything you say, Kai. I promise you I will not take any of your bit-beasts." Both boys nodded in understanding and then Kai unlocked the door and they went in together.

--

Bryan sat in a cheap hotel room on the other side of the city. Anger was the only emotion he knew. The only emotion he could show. The only way he could act.

"Rei, Rei, Rei,...I know what makes you tick...I know how to get to you...and you will never be whole again."

Brian got off the bed and looked at his watch, "Hmm, should be anytime now..." Smiling in a sinister fashion, he walked out the door.

"Aarrgghh!...What's he doing in here Kai?" Kenny screamed. Panicing he picked up Dizzy, then ran into his bedroom and sat down in front of the door to stop Tala getting in.

"Max, has Tyson come out yet?" Kai demanded after Kenny had deserted them.

"No, I'll go get him." Max answered before moving out the room as well, leaving Kai alone with Tala.

Kai lent on the wall, watching Tala like a hawk as the red haired boy paced slowly round the room.

"So, you're a changed man are you, Kai?" Tala questioned. "A new person, ready to fight with honour." He paused for effect. "Is it so hard to believe that I can change too?"

"Hn.." Was the only response Kai would give him.

Kai glanced at the door from where Max was now returning, "He's just coming, we'll go and get some more food. Don't worry Kai, I'll keep him out of trouble!" Max smiled at Kai, then nervously turned to Tala, "Soooo, what's up?" The blond haired american boy asked.

Tala was just about to answer when...

BOOM

Tyson made his enterance by swinging the door open so hard it slammed into the wall. "Hey guys, the TY-man is up! I'm starving! Come on Maxie, lets go!" Without even seeing Tala standing across the room, Tyson grabbed Max by the arm and they disappeared out the front door like a hurricane.

"Well, looks like someone is hungry." Tala murmured. He looked at the newly showered Tyson with his own hunger. Kai caught the look and vowed not to let Tala alone with Tyson. The blue-haired boy was just so accident-prone. Anything could happen and Kai didn't like the look Tala just gave Tyson. He knew Tala was here for a reason that was anything but good, for anyone but himself.

Tala slid his hand into his pocket and held onto a small device. "So Kai, how is Rei doing?" gently he pushed the button on the device and smirked at Kai while thinking - You have no idea what you have let yourself and team in for Kai, no idea.

--


	3. Anyone for pizza?

Before we start I would like to thank you guys for your reviews! I didn't know how much they encourage authors to write, but you have made me want carry on.

Yes, there will be some Tala/kai/Tyson, but as to how deep it goes, you'll have to wait and see...

Now on with the story...

CHAPTER 3 **_Revised October, 2008_**

Beep, beep, ...beep, beep... Brian turned off his pager. "Well, it looks like its show time."

He made his way into the hospital, and up to Rai's room.

The halls were quiet, and the people he did meet ignored him. Everything was going to plan. With half a smile on his face, he put his hand on the door handle and slipped inside.

-- --

"Hey Maxie, what you want on yours this time?" Tyson and Max had made their way safely to the pizza shop without any hastle from fans. "Pepperami. Kai wants the norm. Kenny will have the same as me." As Tyson made the order, he rememered Tala's unexpected visit. "I wonder if Tala will still be at the apartment when we get back."

Tyson blanched, "Huh! What do you mean 'Tala'? Tala still where?" Max turned to Tyson, "Tala was in our apartment talking to Kai, you didn't notice him when we left then?"

Tyson sweated dropped, "How could I notice anything with food on my mind. You could'a said something earlier."

Max shrugged, "Tyson, you have a one track mind! Tala's business is with Kai I guess, but you're not to do anything rash Ty." Max looked at his friend in concern, "Tala might still be after your Bit beast."

"Yeah, well let him try. We're ready, aren't we Dragoon." Tyson paused, eyes cast downwards. "You don't think Kai is thinking of leaving us again do you?"

Max put his hand on Tyson's shoulder. He knew more than the others how much his best friend had suffered the last time Kai had left the team. "No-way! Kai is a Bladebreaker through and through"

Tyson looked up at Max "Yeah, its just that I... I don't think I could go through that again. I _won't_ lose him again." Tyson had determination written all over his face "Hurry up with that pizza!" he yelled to the waiter. "Max, we are going to get rid of Tala once and for all."

--

"Dizzy. D..i..z..z..y, talk to me will you." Kenny had calmed down slightly, but was still sat with his back up against the door.

"Hey chief!" The laptop suddenly sprang to life. "What's up? Or in your case down! Why so glum?"

Kenny sighed, "Tala just came in. He's talking to Kai and its kind of a one way conversation."

"Oh, and you just came in here to talk to me. Left the others to get rid of him. Chief you are some piece of work."

Kenny blushed slightly at this. "Hey! I... I...I..." He started to splutter in his own defence knowing Dizzy had once again figured him out correctly.

"Just joking chief, they can take care of themselves. But whatever you do, leave me in here!"

"DIZZY!"

BOOM...

"Huh?" Kenny jumped wondering if Tala had launched his Beyblade to fight.

"Don't worry Chief, its Tyson. Sounds like he's in a hurry. Probably chasing Tala out right as we speak!" Dizzy informed him.

But all it did was make Kenny worry even more. "He can't do that! I know he's a good beyblader, but he's been drained from the battle and I need to up-date Dragoon before he fights again!"

"Chief, forget Tyson! My sensors are picking up a signal coming from inside our rooms!" Tala's signal had alerted Dizzy's sensors.

Kenny's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Its a high power coding device. I don't know what it is for. You had better tell Kai."

Kenny got up and peaked out the door. He could see Kai leaning against the wall; for once his eyes were open. Kenny crept out. Tala was leaning on the opposite wall, mirror-imaging Kai. "You must know how soon Rei is coming out of hospital. I mean, he wasn't that badly hurt. I'll admit Brian did a good job and Rei stood up to it, but we saw him in the crowd, just after Tyson won."

"We?" responded Kai in his deep voice. Not moving a muscle.

Tala shrugged his shoulders, "Me and Brian. He was impressed too, you know. It's not just me that wants to join you guys."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Oh? And Brian wishes to join us as well?"

Tala smiled briefly "Yeah, but he had some things to take care of. I thought I would sound you guys out first. After what happened to Rei and all, we weren't sure what your reception would be. Thanks for letting me in."

Kai nodded at Kenny to come into the room. "You're not with us Tala. You're only in this room to talk."

Kenny crept out and quickly made his way over to Kai. Tala watched him with interest. He had only seen this kid a handful of times, and wondered why he hung out with the team. How significant was he to their winning streak?

"Kai, Dizzy said she picked up some kind of signal coming from somewhere within our rooms. It was triggered a couple of minutes ago."

Tala removed his hand from his pocket. "What type of signal?"he asked.

"That's not for you to know, Tala. Stay out of this!" Kai snapped back.

Kai looked back at Kenny, "Well?" Kenny sweat dropped "Dizzy doesn't know. She thinks it could be a coded message or something."

Tala smirked - phew, I'm still in, he thought, I'll have to do something about this kid and Dizzy... "That would be me then." Tala annouced. Both Kai and Kenny

looked at him questioningly. "Its my pager. Bryan has finished what he was doing and he said he would page me before coming here."

Kenny looked confused "Bryan .. here.. you must be joking.."

Kai reacted differently. "What makes you think he will ever be allowed anywhere near here? He hurt one of our friends and that is a crime that can never be forgiven. As for you... you are lucky that Tyson is made of stronger stuff than all of your team put together!" Kai felt proud of Tyson as he spoke.

It was Tala's turn to look sad. "I know you don't trust me. You have no reason to, but I promise that I will do what is best. You have to let me join you! Tyson has already forgiven you for betraying him. Why can't you forgive us? We are the same!"

This was the moment that Tyson and Max burst in the door, arms full of pizza.

Tyson and Max had over heard the last part of the conversation and Tyson thought that Tala had convinced Kai to leave them again.

"Tyson, close your mouth." Kai looked irritated that Tyson had chosen this particular moment to return, he didn't want Tyson to know he was proud of him.

"KAI, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? YOU'RE NOT LEAVING US AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU!" The pain and determination that flittered across Tyson face as he shouted was seen by everyone in the room.

Shock passed over Kai's face for a second before it was replaced by a look of anger, and he took it out on Tyson. "_He_ wants to join _US!_ This is all your fault Tyson. You shouldn't have shaken hands with him after the match!"

Tyson gasped, confused "My fault! I was'nt the one who betrayed the team... and I won my match. I made Tala fall. It was a good fight. Of course I'm going to shake his hand, why the hell should'nt I? Its good sportsmanship... I would shake your hand all the time if you'd let me anywhere near you!" Realising he had said too much, Tyson turned and ran out of the room to the stairs. Still carrying his pizza's, he leaped up two steps at a time till he was on the roof. Dropping the pizza boxes on the floor, he knelt down and cried out all his pent up emotion and strain from the last few days.

-- --

TBC...


	4. Relief for now

Chapter 4 **Revised October, 2008**

Light flooded through the doorway.

Kai stood like a statue while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His shadow stretching across the rooftop. He never knew how he always found Tyson, it was like he was drawn to him.

He spotted Tyson near the edge of the building, on his knees, head bowed low.

"Tyson." - No movement.

"Tyson." He repeated a little louder. This time he got a response.

"What?" came the gruff reply, it sounded as if he had been crying. Hard.

Crying? Thought Kai. Did I make him do that?

Kais heart hammered against his chest. It seemed to Kai that it was echoing over the city. "I'm sorry."

Tyson's head snapped up in surprise. "You're sorry?" the words were softly spoken, but they had full impact. Kai felt a pang of guilt. But Tyson did'nt stop there. "Sorry for what, exactly?" Tyson took a deep breath to steady himself. It was now or never. He would NOT lose Kai again. But he was not thinking straight, too much rage and grief and pressure then caused him to explode...

"Are you SORRY for leaving me? SORRY for shouting? SORRY for inviting Tala over? SORRY for what happened to Rei? SORRY for giving up Dranzer? SORRY...!"

"ENOUGH" Kai's voice re-bounded off the walls. "Tyson, that's in the past. Its over." Kai moved to where Tyson now stood. Eyes focused on Kai as if his life depended on it. Kai stopped an arms length away. Placing one hand gently on Tyson's right shoulder he continued.

"I AM sorry about everything. I am a Bladebreaker. Now and forever. You... and the team are my friends, I want to protect you. As for Tala, well... he wants to join _us_." He sighed, "I wanted to know how you felt before I did anything. I had to let him in. Its safer having him close where I can keep my eye on him..." And away from you, thought Kai silently.

Tyson felt relief wash over him. "You..you.. mean you're not... he's not...?"

Kai put his head to one side "What? Leaving?" Kai smiled "No. Not now. Not ever." He squeezed Tysons shoulder in reassurance.

Tyson let out the breath he had been holding in, Kai's hand felt like a life line. Tyson didn't feel so good all of a sudden, as if the need to be strong was finally over. His eyes tried to stay focused on Kai. "Good." He whispered, smiling.

Kai assessed his friend's condition. Tyson was exhausted. Tyson's legs began to wobble, standing wasn't such a good idea. Kai quickly scooped Tyson up. "Lets get you back home."

Before Kai had even finished his sentence Tyson was sound asleep with his head resting comfortably against Kai's shoulder. Looking at his charge, Kai smiled. Then began his decent back to the hotel room, their friends, and Tala.

--

Bryan quietly turned the door handle. Gently he pushed the door open and cautiously looked in.. Bryan grinned; there was Rei, asleep on the bed. Alone. He opened the door wide enough for him to slip in un-noticed. Bryan glided across the room to the edge of the bed.

Looking down at Rei he studied his handy work, he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. Now he was going to finish the job. Properly. If he couldn't destroy Rei's body, he would destroy his mind.

Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, he glanced down at it once. "Here you are Rei, a picture of your sweetheart. It'll the last time you'll ever see him!"

Brian rolled up the paper and slid it into Rei's hand. Satisfied, Bryan turned to go. "Tyson?" murmured a sleep filled voice. Smiling broadly, Brian left the room without any intervention. He knew he was right. This would be the end of Rei.

He just had to wait for Tala to keep up with his end of the bargain.

Walking swiftly down the corridor, Bryan passed silently into the night.

--

Reviews are love!


	5. Tala's turn

Chapter 5 **_Revised Octocber, 2008_**

"Tyson?" Rei murmured in his sleep. He thought he'd dreamt that someone was in the room with him. Peace flowed over him as he remembered how well Tyson had done against Tala.

To see his younger teammate - whom he considered a brother- trapped in a dome of ice with a genetically enhanced person, no, a monster, had terrified him.

But now it was over. They would be a team again, as soon as he got out of this hospital. A family, Kai too.

Together they were unstoppable.

-- --

When Kai strode into the room with Tyson cradled in his arms, Max and Kenny both exclaimed, "Is he alright?"

"Shh" Kai hushed them as he made his way into his bedroom with Max following. "He's asleep. Max, stay with him will you." Kai laid Tyson down on his bed. Pausing to look at him slumber for a second,Kai couldn't help but to brush a stray lock of hair off Tyson's face.As Kai leftTyson in Max's care, he felta warm feeling inside his heartfor a reason he did not yet know.

--

Tala remained silent when Kai had brought Tyson in. Now was his chance to work on the oddest member of the team.

While Kenny was watching Kai and Max take Tyson into the bedroom, Tala had approached him from behind. Kenny felt a hand touch his shoulder and he, startled.

"Eepp!" The sound escaped his lips as he swung around to face Tala.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." Tala apologised smoothly. "I really do regret all that has come to pass, my connection to Biovolt and other stuff... I want to make it up to you all."

Tala held out his hand when Kenny just stared nervously at him."Shake on it?"

Kenny was frozen inTala's presence before he blinked a couple of times. His mind was trying to register the fact that Tala was even talking to him. Slowly, as if in a trance, he raised his own hand to Tala's waiting hand.

"Don't!" Kai's voice reached Kenny just in time. Kenny whipped his hand away and taking a step back before he made contact with Tala.

"I warned you Tala. One mistake would be your last." Kai pushed Kenny behind him, "Kenny phone Mr Dickenson."

When Kenny didn't move. Kai glanced quickly at the younger boy."Kenny, NOW!" Kai growled, his eyesswinging back toTala. "I know about your abilities Tala, were you trying to corrupt him? See into his mind?"

Tala groaned inwardly. Thinking quickly, he changed his posture and expression to a shocked/hurt look. "What do you mean by that, Kai?"

Kai made no response.

"How can I get you to trust me? I was apologising to Kenny for the things that had happened, then you come in and ..."

Kai stopped him mid-sentence. "Stop! You've been trying to steal our Bit beasts since before this tournament began, and I bet you still are!"

Tala moved closer to Kai, eyes gleaming and silently thinking -I've got to make my move now! "Listen to me. Call your Mr Dickenson, I don't care! If I have to go to court and prove that I am innocent I ..."

Kai snorted "INNOCENT! YOU? So that's your new story is it? Biovolt been controlling you! Ha, you're not innocent. You're evil."

Kai pulled his blade out from his clothes. "Leave now. Tell Bryan if I ever see either of you near ANY of MY team, you won't live to tell the tale."

Tala frowned, this was all turning out wrong. "You're making a big mistake, Kai."

Kai took aim.

Tala moved back half a step, hands raised protectively in front of his chest.

Kenny rushed back into the roomand knocked over a vase. "He's on his way, OPPS!" Kai slightly lost his concentration for a second, but it was enough for Tala.

Talamoved with incredible speed. Grabbing Kai's arm he pulled him towards the wall, Tala side stepped at the last moment and twisted Kai's arm behind his back.Kai could do nothing to stop the momentum of his body being slammed into the wall. Tala pushed his knee into the base of Kai's back.

Kenny screamed and scampered off to get Max.

"So Kai. Don't you want me to be part of your team?" Kai felt dizzy. He had hit his head on the wall. Hard.

"Get lost Tala. You're finished. No matter where you are, I'll find you. I'll make will wish you..." Tala laughed as he pushed his knee harder into Kai's back making Kai stop short in his threat.

"Wished I what? Joined you?" Tala dug his nails into Kai's arm, drawing blood. Kai clenched his teeth together, biting back a gasp. Tala hissed quietly in Kai's ear, "I will have what I came for. You can't stop me. No-one can."

Kai's vision was swimming; he could tell that something was happening to him to drain his energy. He knew Tala was enhanced. Tala's grip on his arm, flesh on flesh, felt numb. Kai felt himself fading, his vision greying into darkness.

"You're dead, Tala." Kai whispered back just before Tala mentally forced him to blackout.

Kai's last thought as he was released by Tala was; I failed him.

ThenKai slid down the wall and crumbled on to the ground.

--

A nurse came in and opened up the blinds in Rei's room.

"Good morning, young man!" She smiled at him "How are you feeling today?" She chatted away whilst moving him into a sitting position.

Rei lent forwards to help her, when he realised that he had something in his hand. Ahh, so Tyson was here last night, he thought."I feel like I've been run over by a bus!" He answered truthfully smiling back at her. "Did I have any visitors last night?" He asked.

"No, not that I know of, honey." She finished puffing up the pillows. "I'll bring your breakfast up shortly. I'm sure you'll have some visitors today though. Good looking lad like you!" Giving him a wink before checking his chart and vitals.

Rei blushed. Perhaps being in hospital was'nt so bad after all. Then she left, closing the door behind her leaving Rei alone in the room.

Bringing his hand up from his side, he looked down at what it was he held. It was a piece of rolled up paper. "I wonder what it says?"

Curious, Rei raised his eyebrows as he unrolled it. "Huh? I wonder..." As he opened it, his face fell from interest to horror.

"OH MY GOD!" He gasped, and the heart monitor began to rise at an alarming rate.


	6. Wheres Tala?

Sorry for not updating for a while, but I wanted to re-edit all the other chapters first. I have slightly changed a couple of them so this next chapter fits in properly. I think it reads better now.  
  
You might want to re-read them, so you know what is going on!!  
  
Anyway, nuff said...  
  
Enjoy !  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The room was dark. The old curtains barely covered the window. Every now and then, a flash of light from a passing car would illuminate the room. Then the darkness would come back.  
  
Brain leant back on a rickety chair to survey his workmanship.  
  
The wall opposite him now displayed a set of four rings. Two at head height, parallel to each other, an arms width apart. The other two placed directly beneath them, but level with the floor.  
  
Brian had cleared the room. Not that there was much to clear, all that was left was the chair he was sitting on, and the bed.  
  
This was an old, run down hotel, no one else was staying there, nor would be. Tala had seen to that. The owner was not going to have any guests other than themselves. Brian had to admit, Tala had his uses. Whether he liked it or not.  
  
Satisfied, he got up and pulled on one of the rings. It jingled, echoing around the hollow room. Brian grinned; he was going to enjoy this.  
  
He felt his phone start to vibrate next to his thigh. Pulling it out, he answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Brian, its me. I have the package. Phase one is complete. Meet me in 10 minutes. I`ve gotta go." Tala cut off the line before Brian could say anything.  
  
Making one last sweep of the room, Brian did up his coat and left, happier than he had ever felt before. Revenge was going to be soo sweet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max couldn't help but give a sly smile as he watched Kai gently move the hair off Tyson's face. They looked so cute together. If only Kai would realise Tyson`s feelings, and then return them.  
  
Kai left him alone with Tyson.  
  
Max removed his friend's baseball cap, and took off his shoes. Walking over to his own bed (Max was sharing a room with Kai) he took the duvet over to Tyson and covered him with it.  
  
Sighing, he sat down on his bed and put on his headphones, turning up the volume. Keeping watch on Tyson was going to be a long, boring task. He was going to sleep for hours, and then some. He hadn't even stirred since Kai had brought him back, and Max wondered what had happened between them.  
  
With his music playing full blast, and his back to the door, Max was oblivious to the goings on just behind it.  
  
Then Kenny burst in.  
  
"MAX..HELP..KAI... TALA.." he shouted between breaths, panting heavily.  
  
Max didn't move, hadn't even heard him. Kenny rushed over to him and lifted up one of the earpieces.  
  
"MAX, HELP KAI NOW!"  
  
Max jumped off the bed and fell onto the floor, landing on his back.  
  
"ARGH!" Max screamed, "Kenny, what the hell are you trying to pull? Is this your idea of a joke? coz` it`s not funny!"  
  
Kenny helped Max off the floor. "Take those things off! Kai needs your help in there. Tala`s up to something"  
  
"Oh, right, sure." Max pushed Kenny towards the bed "You stay here with Tyson" and exited the door.  
  
"Great. Now I`m a babysitter." Kenny laid down on Max`s bed and cuddled the pillow, rocking backwards and forwards. "Oh no. I left Dizzy back there."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tala turned away from Kai and moved swiftly to the hall where Kenny had made the phone call. Next to the phone was a laptop.  
  
It was open.  
  
"So what have we got here then?"  
  
"Kenny?" A female voice questioned "I want to know what happened? KENNY!"  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what I`ve found. Would you, by any chance be ...Dizzy?" Tala liquid voice asked  
  
"Who? Me!. NO, no..I`m just .um."  
  
Tala smiled. "Your going to be my new best friend" He put his hand flat on to the screen. Fingers spread wide.  
  
"Now my *friend*. You will tell me your secrets"  
  
Dizzy squeaked, "Hey, what are you doing? Take your hands off me you creep.." She stopped talking abruptly as Tala`s mind invaded her system. "That's it, tell me everything." Tala whispered, his eyes glowing redder.  
  
The Blade breakers previous battles flashed in Tala`s mind, beyblade reports, private e-mails between members of the team. Everything any fan, or psychopath would want to know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It looked just the same as it had when he'd left. Only it seemed deserted. Not noticing the broken vase, until he trod on it "Uh oh"  
  
It was eerie, so quiet. No sign of either Kai or Tala.  
  
Kai groaned, alerting Max to his presence.  
  
"Kai!" Max ran over to him and rolled him onto his back.  
  
"Kai, talk to me. What happened? Where`s Tala?" Kai just groaned again, but stronger this time. He felt so weak. His body not wanting to respond to anything he wanted to do. All he could manage was a groan. The only part of his body he could feel was his arm, where Tala had held him, and that was tingling like pins and needles.  
  
Max shook Kai to try to get him to come around.  
  
"Kai wake up" his voice starting to rise in panic. "Come on Kai" he was worried. A bruise was starting to form on Kai`s cheek bone from where he had collided with the wall.  
  
Kai fought to get conscious. To regain the control and feelings of his body. Struggling inwardly, he began to feel a warm, but irritating tap, tap, tap on his left cheek.  
  
Max was gently patting Kai`s face to help bring him back. It worked. Kai`s eyes fluttered open. The constant tapping made Kai feel like a Morse-code machine. He found it so annoying that it pulled him back to the land of the living.  
  
"Stop it Max" Kai growled.  
  
Max cheered, "Welcome back. I was worried there for a moment bud!"  
  
There were shouts and feet pounding out side their rooms. The door was kicked in and Mr Granger and Mr Dickinson strode in.  
  
"Where`s Tala?" Mr Dickinson sounded excited.  
  
"Where`s Tyson?" Mr Granger (Tyson's Dad) sounded worried.  
  
Max looked over at them. Kai just groaned again. Making the adults rush over to them. "It`s ok Mr D. Tala`s gone. I just found Kai alone. He`s seen better days though."  
  
"Oh thank goodness" exclaimed Mr Dickinson "Let`s have a look at you my boy!" He knelt down next to Max and started examining Kai`s arm.  
  
"Where is Tyson?" Kai suddenly demanded, as his brain got hold of the situation. Max smiled "In the bedroom" Kai glared at him "He`s not alone! I swear, I left Kenny with him!" The words gushed out of his mouth.  
  
The adults all let out a sigh of relief. Kai relaxed a little, but kept his mask on.  
  
"What did Tala want?" Mr Granger inquired, he had wondered around the room, looking at the mess. "To join us"  
  
They raised their eyebrows quizzically "So he says. But I know he had other motives. I stopped him getting hold of Kenny." He took a breath and sat up, hating all the attention. "He tried to take Kenny!" exclaimed Max, blue eyes shinning with excitement "Why?"  
  
"Well, he`s the brains of the team, so to speak" relied Mr Dickinson. "Lucky you came in time then Kai" Kai ignored him and spoke to Mr Dickinson instead, changing the subject. "So how much of the Biovolt Corporation needs to be rounded up now?" He made to get up.  
  
Tyson`s Dad stopped him. "Stay still for a while longer kid. Looks like you got hit pretty hard there." Pointing to Kai`s face.  
  
"Don`t remind me" Kai grimaced, and made no further moves to get up.  
  
"Max, go with Mr Granger will you. I need to talk to Kai in private" Mr Dickinson looked knowingly at Tyson's Dad, who gave a small nod back. This was noticed by kai, but Max missed it completely.  
  
"Sure thing Mr D !" Jumping up off the floor, he followed Mr Granger out of the room. "So, where are we going?"  
  
Tyson's Dad looked down at Max. "To see if Tala, or any other Biovolt members are still in the Hotel. Let`s start in the Lobby shall we." Max skipped off towards the lifts, before his arm was jerked back. "Not so fast Max. Take it slowly, we might miss him if we rush!" - and I`m getting too old for this!- he thought as they walked at a more sedate pace.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Of opening doors

Hey there everyone,  
  
Thanks for all your reviews !!!  
  
Rumi-Chan , Dragonix, Krixel, Mariana1, Timmy, Devlin Reiko, Dragona15, Kat, DG, JadesRose and Ezj.  
  
I think that's everyone.  
  
Oh, and Timmy, calm down. The `Ty/Ka` bit is coming. I am building up to it !!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tala heard the crunch of breaking pottery when Max placed his foot on the broken vase. Eyes still glowing red, he was aware that time was running out. He had just about downloaded everything he needed from Dizzy.  
  
His body vibrated as he tried to penetrate her deepest secrets. She was putting up a strong resistance, but now he could feel her system failing. She shut herself down.  
  
Tala jerked away from her suddenly, as an electric current passed into him. Grimacing, he decided that it was time to leave; he could finish this another time.  
  
He heard the door being kicked open and knew he had to get out quickly. Tala carefully opened the door to the lounge so he could see what was going on. He saw a group of people fusing around Kai.  
  
They would be there for a while.  
  
Closing the door silently, he opened another door. Damn, it was the bathroom. No exit in there. He then tried the only other door left, hoping it wasn't a cupboard. He was in luck. It was Kenny`s and Tyson`s bedroom. But they were in Kai`s room.  
  
Tala went in and moved over to the sliding door that separated the two bedrooms. Slowly he slid it open.  
  
==========================================  
  
Dawn was beginning to break, Kenny dosed fitfully on Max`s bed. It had been a long day and night. Clutching the pillow to his stomach, Kenny buried his face into it. He was too frightened to go and retrieve Dizzy. He hoped Max would come back soon.  
  
Unaware that the very person he was trying to avoid was sneaking up behind him.  
  
Tala noted that Kenny was powerless to do anything, he silently put his hand on his preys bare neck. Startled, Kenny made to cry out, but Tala already cut off any scream with his other hand clamping down on Kenny`s mouth.  
  
Tala moved his face so his mouth was inches away from Kenny`s ear.  
  
"I said I was sorry. You didn't listen. Now you will all pay. No regrets, just memories"  
  
Kenny`s eyes widened in fear, sweat dripping of his brow. He tried to scream for someone, anyone, but no one heard. No one could.  
  
Tala nudged Kenny`s mind the way he had with Kai only minutes before. Kenny was overcome instantly. He passed out, and knew no more.  
  
Tala smiled, relieved. Now the way was clear to his goal.  
  
Tyson.  
  
He paused for a second, listening. Max and Mr Granger had left the room. That was good. Now he could get out, those still here were no match for him. Not in the condition he had left them in anyway.  
  
Looking over at the sleeping Tyson, Tala felt a peculiar sensation. He saw how his midnight blue hair fell across the pillow. His near perfect face was peaceful.  
  
It was enchanting.  
  
Tala stood next to Tyson`s bed and pulled back the covers. How was it that he, Tala, had lost to such a person? Not that it mattered now. Nothing would, not after Brian had finished with him.  
  
Tyson felt a finger trace his face along his jaw line. *Kai* he thought. Giving a small smile, Tyson continued his dream.  
  
Of Kai.  
  
Tala bent down and picked Tyson up. Tyson just snuggled into him, still in dreamland. Tala couldn`t believe it was going to be so easy! Not after it all went wrong a short while ago.  
  
Satisfied that his cargo was not going to be disturbed, Tala carried him to the main door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, it was now or never. He kicked the door and it shot open with a loud BANG. The occupants in the room were immobilised for a brief moment.  
  
"Tala!" growled Kai, who made to get up.  
  
"Tala! What are you doing?" Mr Dickinson exclaimed "Put Tyson down"  
  
Tala ran the length of the room before they had even finished speaking. Kai tried to close the gap and cut him off from the door, but his reactions were still too slow.  
  
"TALA !" He shouted, "Come back!" falling to his knees in distress, Kai knew he had lost.  
  
Tala had won, but to what end?  
  
=========================================  
  
In the lift, Max and Mr Granger were making slow progress. The lift stopped at every floor on the way down.  
  
"Right Max. When we get to the Lobby, I want you to be on your guard. Tala is a very dangerous criminal." Mr Granger went on seriously "If you spot anyone from Biovolt you MUST come to me first. No running off." He looked Max in the eye "OK?"  
  
Max sighed, "Ok Mr G, I`ll sure try." Max leaped out the lift as the doors opened on the ground floor.  
  
Tyson's dad sighed, "Kids!"  
  
Following at a walk in the direction of the Lobby, he quickly lost sight of the blonde hair boy he was supposed to be looking after.  
  
=============================================  
  
Tala reached the stairs, he flew down them with incredible speed. So he didn't drop his bundle, he threw him over his shoulder.  
  
Now Tyson was hanging in a fireman's hug on Tala`s shoulder.  
  
And he was beginning to stir. The wind raced past his face, bringing him round. The movement and bumps that Tala made on every step down shook him out of his sleep.  
  
"Huh? HEY- PUT ME DOWN!" Tyson shouted out suddenly, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Tala cursed. He slowed and put the now struggling Tyson down.  
  
"Tala? What the meaning of this? Where are you taking me?" Tyson recognised where he was "Where are the others?"  
  
Tala smirked, "Upstairs" He made to touch Tyson's face with his hand. He hadn't wanted to do this yet, but he had no choice now.  
  
Tyson saw the move and legged it on down the last set of stairs, away from Tala, who was hot on his tail. Willing himself to run faster, he made it to the door, pushed it open and ....  
  
Shall I leave it there?  
  
No ?  
  
OK.  
  
Tala grabbed the back of his red jacket. "Agrh" Tyson screamed, "Let me go!"  
  
===========================================  
  
Sorry Guys.  
  
Run outta time to write anymore.  
  
I`m just going to find Kai and give him a kick up the arse for not being quick enough.  
  
Next Chapter will be posted soon though. I promise ; )  
  
Will contain ....What Brian left in Rei`s hand.  
  
How Kai reacts to the situation.  
  
Where Max has gone.  
  
Dun dun dun .....  
  
I need feedback.  
  
Please review !!!!! 


	8. The chase

Chapter 8  
  
Tala grabbed the back of Tyson`s red jacket. "Argh" Tyson screamed, "Let me go!"  
  
Leaning forward and flinging his arms backwards, Tyson wriggled out of his jacket and carried on out the door and left Tala off balance just behind it.  
  
With a yell of rage Tala swung the door open again and dashed after Tyson who was heading through the Lobby to the main entrance.  
  
The Lobby was now virtually empty; apart the cleaner who was busy vacuuming, and a receptionist who was engrossed with a customer. Neither gave any notice to the continued chase.  
  
Tyson had no idea why he was running, or where he was running too. Gut instinct told him too, so he was. Through the Lobby like a scared rabbit and out into the snow filled street.  
  
Tala was hot in pursuit, gaining on the smaller boy with each stride, his face a mask of determination. High on adrenaline, Tala was oblivious to everything but Tyson.  
  
=======================================  
  
Max had been checking out the dinning area.  
  
Coming out of the restaurant door, he just missed seeing Tyson who had already gone outside. But he did see Tala, sprinting towards the exit, with Tyson's jacket in his hand. He would recognise that red pointy hair-do anywhere.  
  
"Tala!" he shouted, "Mr Granger, I`ve seen him. Quick" Tyson's dad was flirting with the sexy receptionist, staring lustfully into each other's eyes; neither of them had seen Tyson, or Tala for that matter.  
  
The noise of the Hoover drowned out everything except their private whisperings. That was until Max shouted, making Mr Granger, and the receptionist knock heads together in guilty surprise.  
  
Turning towards Max, he was just in time to see Tala disappear around the corner of the building. Max had already joined in the chase. Tyson`s dad told the receptionist to call Mr Dickenson about Tala, and then he too ran out into the snow.  
  
The cleaner carried on hoovering as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
==========================================  
  
Tyson ran.  
  
He was finding it hard to breathe. The air was so cold, it froze his lungs.  
  
He stumbled around another corner, not looking where he was going, then, too late, discovered it was a dead end.  
  
He had lost the feeling in his feet. Looking down he saw why, no shoes.  
  
*Where the hell have they gone?* Tyson's hair fell over his face, blown by a gust of wind. Pushing it back off, he noticed that his hat was missing too. Had Kai removed them?  
  
He didn`t have time to wonder.  
  
He heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching from behind, the only way out.  
  
Slowly, he turned around, and looked up.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Damn* thought Kai. *What the hell does Tala and Brian want Tyson for, if not his Bit beast?*  
  
He was kneeling on the floor where he fell, face contort with anger and pain. His fist`s were clenched in balls on his knees.  
  
*I will find you Tala* he swore *No-one touches Tyson without my consent, no one* Kai fought to regain control of his shifting emotions, since when did he even care anyway? Why did he feel like this? Conflict of love and hate rolled inside his head.  
  
"Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear. This is not good at all" Mr Dickenson stated the obvious.  
  
==========================================  
  
As the sun began to rise, it created shadows from the tall buildings to loom across the city, in a pale orange haze.  
  
Everything was covered in that strange glow. A fresh covering of snow lay on the ground, crisp and new.  
  
It`s perfection was dented by footprints that lay in the wake of its predecessor.  
  
Max had lost sight of Tala about five minutes ago, and now he and Mr Granger were following the footprints easily. They jogged down a narrow road. The footprints owner had then turned into an alley. It was a dead end. There were no signs of the owner coming out of the alley. But it was empty.  
  
"Look" Max exclaimed, pointing down to another set of prints, very different from the ones they had been following. These prints were much smaller, and obviously had worn no shoes.  
  
"Whoever was out here was barmy!" stated Max. He rubbed his arms to try and get some warmth back into them. "He must have met someone here" Tyson's dad said, "Let`s go back now, we won`t find anything now. They`ve gone. I wonder who he met?"  
  
They turned to leave; Mr Granger gave Max his coat.  
  
As they made their way back out of the alley and into the street, neither male noticed a pair of blood red eyes following them until they were out of sight.  
  
Standing up from where he had been crouching, a tall, slim figure glanced up and down the street. Checking for any sign of life.  
  
There was none.  
  
Leaping down off the ledge and landing on the ground with a soft thud, he walked purposely towards a large garbage container.  
  
Creaking loudly in the dawn, metal grinded on rusty metal echoed between the walls as he opened the lid. A stench rose up out of it, drifting away in the breeze.  
  
The container was empty.  
  
Apart from a body.  
  
Which was laying face down in the bottom.  
  
Tyson.  
  
Reaching down, Tala grabbed the back of his shirt and hoisted him out. Lying him down on the frozen ground. Getting out his mobile phone, he made the call.  
  
"Yes?" a cold voice answered  
  
"Brian, its me. I have the package. Phase one is complete. Meet me in 10 minutes. I`ve gotta go."  
  
Tala turned the phone off abruptly. Pulling Tyson into a sitting position, he wrapped him in his jacket that he had earlier discarded.  
  
=========================================  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Rei gasped. His frown deepend.  
  
*No way! Who the hell would send this? It must be a sick joke*  
  
Shaking his head slightly, as if to clear it. Rei looked at the paper still in his hand.  
  
It was a picture of Tyson from the tournement, with the letters R.I.P. above him. Below his face were the words `Battle of Death.`And a date. That was exactly one week away.  
  
The pretty nurse came back in and saw Rei`s expression. Fearing he was in trouble or more pain, she rushed to his side and put her hand on his fore- head. He was burning up.  
  
She pulled the cord to summon the doctor. Rei was so lost in his thoughts, nightmare, that he had`nt noticed her there. It took her to shake him quite roughly of get him to acknowledge her.  
  
That was when he virtually jumped off the bed and tried to make a break for the door. He had to warn Tyson, and the others, before it was too late.  
  
Little did he know.  
  
He was.  
  
===================================== 


	9. HELP

Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Wow, I wrote a long chapter this time !!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Brrring, Brrring, Brrring....  
  
Max hopped up and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
They had been waiting for a call from the police regarding the kidnapping of Tyson for about 3 hours now. Why hadn`t Max and Mr Granger seen him with Tala? Was he still in the hotel? Hurt? Or worse?  
  
All they could tell the police when they had got back was that Tala had left the room with Tyson, but had been alone, holding Tyson`s jacket in his hand upon leaving the hotel.  
  
And that he had met someone in that alley; where he had miraculously disappeared.  
  
"Can I speak to Mr Dickenson please?" a man asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," Max handed over the phone.  
  
"Yes?" Mr Dickenson`s high-pitched voice enquired in anticipation. "It`s Dr Hafthoff, from the Hospital. It`s about Rei Kon..." he faded off "We`ve had to restrain him, by sedation, we think its best if you come over here right away." "Oh, well of, of,.course I will come" Mr Dickenson looked worried and surprised, the others all watched with fear in their eyes. No one moved, the air was still. "Good. I suggest you hurry. He`s in no danger, but there is something you will want to see."  
  
"I`m on my way" Mr Dickenson put the phone down. Turning to the others, who were standing like statues in the doorway, he shook his head slowly from side to side.  
  
"It was the Hospital.." He started; only Tyson's dad interrupted him. "He`s in Hospital!" Kai clenched his fists till his nails bit into his palms.  
  
"No, no, its Rei...," Again he was interrupted.  
  
"Whats wrong with Rei?" Max squeaked, blond hair flopping down over his eyes.  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT-UP FOR A SECOND!" Mr Dickenson raised his voice. Mr Granger, Kai and Max looked stunned by this outburst. "I`m sorry, but if you will let me speak I can explain quicker!" Taking a deep breath he continued "No sight of Tyson, but the Hospital staff have had to restrain Rei, by sedation. They want me to go there right now. They might have some information for us. I wonder what happened to make Rei so unsettled. He doesn`t know about Tyson yet."  
  
Casting worried glances at each other, they waited for Mr Dickenson to finish. "I will go to the Hospital now, with Kai." Looking at Max he continued, "You are to stay here with Mr Granger. Keep an eye on young Kenny. Any problems call me there."  
  
Max looked like he was about to object, but one swift look at Kai changed his mind.  
  
Mr Dickenson and Kai left abruptly, leaving an unusually quiet Max with Tyson`s dad and the sleeping Kenny. "Lets order some food" Mr Granger suggested, trying to break the tension. "I`m sure everything will be fine. Tyson is probably asleep somewhere in the hotel. Rei ...Rei.um..is okay."  
  
Leaving Max to his thoughts in the lounge, Mr Granger went to phone the reception to order some food.  
  
===========================================  
  
He waited against a pillar, hidden from sight. Only if you knew he was there would you be able to see him.  
  
Exhaling the air from his lungs, he let it stream out of his lips in a steady flow. White vapours drifting upwards.  
  
The city was starting to wake-up. Lights were being switched on inside homes. The odd car slowly glided past, in an effort not to slip on the ice.  
  
Brian never moved, just observed his city rising from silent slumber.  
  
A tall figure made his way towards him. In his arms he carried what looked like a sleeping child. As they drew nearer, Brian stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You took your sweet time getting here," his voice was low and filled with sarcasm.  
  
"I would have been here sooner, had he" nodding his head in Tyson`s direction "not run off in the opposite direction, took me half way across the city! And I had to dodge the police. They`re like a pack of hounds."  
  
Brian moved closer to Tala. Looking at Tyson's pale features he smirked. "I`m so going to enjoy this. Bring him." Scowling, Tala followed Brian. He didn`t like taking orders, Brian would NOT boss him around.  
  
Carefully they made their way back to the cheap hotel without being seen.  
  
=========================================  
  
Tyson`s POV. From the alley  
  
Tyson slowly turned around and looked up.  
  
Tala walked towards him swinging his Jacket on his index finger. Tyson sucked in his breath, eyes widening, and not knowing what to do. All feeling left his body and his eyes rolled backwards into his head and he fainted. He would have hit the ground if Tala had not reacted quickly and caught him.  
  
Blackness.  
  
That was all there was. He knew he was alive, well, he thought he was. He could sense someone near by. He drifted in the space of his mind. Floating in no particular direction.  
  
Gradually he began to be aware of sounds around him. The steady drone of a car would get louder, then fade away into the distance. Next, the feeling in his body began to come back. The first thing he noticed was his chin seemed to be resting on his chest. How could that be? Wasn`t he lying down?  
  
It was then he realized that he was actually stood up. Arms and legs spread eagle against a cold hard surface. He tried to move away from the offensive cold. He was stuck. His limbs were secured to rings on the wall by metal cuffs.  
  
Tyson began to reorganise his thoughts. What had happened? How had he gotten here? Where the heck was here?  
  
Questions flooded his mind. He became more aware of everything around him. The silence between passing cars grew louder. The coldness of the room chilled his flesh and bones. His feet hurt, a throbbing pain.  
  
He opened his eyes and gasped. "Shit" he blinked, making sure his eyes were open.  
  
All he saw was darkness. Not even a flicker of light. Was it nighttime ? No, even at night there would be some light.  
  
Perhaps he was .no..don`t even think it..blind! Did he hit his head when he fainted? Tyson started to panic. His heart raced, beating wildly against his chest.  
  
"LET ME GO!" he shouted, his voice echoed around the room.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed even louder.  
  
His calls fell on death ears.  
  
No one was there  
  
He was alone.  
  
Tears swelled up in his eyes, and one by one they trickled down. Sobbing, Tyson cried out again for help.  
  
"PLEASE HELP!" choking, Tyson whispered, "Kai, I need you. Please find me.."  
  
Crying and praying in silence, Tyson would not make human contact until the next day.  
  
=========================================  
  
Please review !!!!  
  
Go on !  
  
Feed back is always helpful.  
  
And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.  
  
xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx 


	10. Whos calling now !

Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas. I had a little time to write (besides the family thing!) So here it is.  
  
BUT FIRST  
  
I would like to say a VERY special thank you to....  
  
Rumi-Chan  
  
Iray Kentia Moon  
  
DG  
  
Yuki-mono  
  
WOW. I dunno what to say .... ;*)  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Kai`s POV  
  
As I followed Mr Dickenson to the waiting Limo, I try to piece together the events of last night. Tala claims to want to join us. Tyson goes missing Rei needs sedating !  
  
What the hell is happening to my team? It's falling apart. We won for Gods sake!  
  
Just when I think I`m finally free from HIM (Kai`s grandfather). Free to live as I choose.  
  
No more pretending.  
  
I`m trapped.  
  
I was almost able to show my true feelings...  
  
NOT NOW.  
  
Is Biovolt still in control?  
  
What are they planning? How is Tyson involved? Rei? And why Kenny?  
  
Kai sat silently in the back of the car with Mr Dickenson, who was chatting to the police over the mobile. He closed his eyes and thought about how much faith Tyson had in him, the effort in which he tried to convince Kai not to leave. How Tyson fell to his knees in despair, tears falling down his tanned, cute face.  
  
He remembered how his heart jolted when....hold on....`CUTE`?  
  
Kai opened his eyes and glanced at Mr Dickenson. Did he just call Tyson cute?  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
Kai shook his head, shut his eyes and followed his memories.....  
  
Tyson holding out his hand, to save him. How he didn`t care what Kai was or what he would have taken from him. That he wanted him...  
  
Tyson wanted him?  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
Why were all these feeling surfacing now? Tyson had been gone, what, about 5 hours now?  
  
Then it dawned on him. Tyson had never left him before, been taken, anyway.  
  
It had always been him leaving. He controlled the team. Always knew where they were, what they were doing.  
  
Now he had lost that control. He didn`t like it. Not one bit.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" Mr Dickenson`s voice broke Kai`s thoughts. "Huh?" Kai responded, thinking he had heard wrong.  
  
Twisting his face towards Mr Dickenson he asked "Pardon?"  
  
Mr Dickenson twitched his moustache at Kai, smiling "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Your thinking of Tyson aren't you"  
  
Kai was puzzled and slightly embarrassed, though he didn`t show it. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Broadening his smile, Mr Dickenson moved closer to Kai. "I have seen how Tyson looks at you. How much he needs you. Kai, Tyson loves you." Mr Dickenson put his hand on Kai`s arm. "I have also seen how you react to him. If I`m not mistaken, you need him too. Now he is missing. Listen to your heart Kai, and answer it, before it is too late."  
  
Kai gave a sharp intake of breath, muscle tightened when Mr Dickenson touched him, not used to human contact.  
  
Was it that obvious?  
  
Did everyone know how he felt before he did?  
  
Damn. Did his grandfather know too? Was that why Tyson was taken? Even more worried now than before. Kai looked out of the window and finally listened to his heart.  
  
Looking down at his lap, Kai pulled Dranzer out from his clothes. The fiery phoenix reflected the sun into Kai`s eyes. Kai concentrated on his bit beast. His thoughts of Tyson resurfacing. He began to fall into a trance.  
  
Everything seemed to vanish, except his now glowing blade. His eyes pulsed with the same light. Mr Dickenson pulled away in awe.  
  
The limo pulled up out side the Hospital. Speaking to the chauffer, Mr Dickenson left Kai in the car and went inside to see Rei and the Doctor.  
  
Kai`s breathing became slow and even. His body frozen in place by his memories.  
  
"Kai, I need you, please find me.."  
  
The words were distant, almost too quiet to hear.  
  
But he heard them. It was Tyson. He listened harder.  
  
"Kai, help me.."  
  
The voice was faint, but it WAS defiantly Tyson. The words echoed around his head.  
  
"TYSON!" He whispered sharply.  
  
The chauffer flicked his eyes to the mirror to check on his passenger. He was still glowing.  
  
"Tyson!" he repeated, but in his mind this time "I hear you"  
  
He desperately wanted to comfort him, to hold him. He tried to hear his voice again. All he heard was his name being called out again and again and again.  
  
"I`ll find you. Hold on Tyson!" Kai mentally shouted. His blade flashed suddenly, then the light on it faded. Kai came out of his trance, aware that he was still in the car.  
  
"I heard him," he whispered harshly, shaken. "He called my name!"  
  
Pulling the door handle, Kai leaped out the car and raced into the Hospital after Mr Dickenson.  
  
=========================================== 


	11. Hands of the beholder

Hi. Many thanks to  
  
Rumi-Chan  
  
Mariana1  
  
Yuki-mono  
  
Timmberwolf220  
  
For reviewing the last chapter. I actually got this one out sooner than I thought, having had a spot of writers block. Weird huh !  
  
WARNING - Authors Note.  
  
I am not a medic, nor do I claim to have any knowledge of any medical procedures. This is entirely fiction. I would not encourage anyone to try to help anyone in this way, coz it won`t work !!! If you do, (try that is) you're madder than I am for coming up with it. This also is for the up and coming chapters. So be warned. !!!  
  
(Oh, and if you do try, and it does work, then I claim royalties!!)  
  
On with da story....ENJOY !!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tala made his way up the old staircase. The floorboards creaking under his feet. It was two days ago when Brian and he had brought Tyson here.  
  
He had then spent two days spying on the other Blade breakers.  
  
But only one day since he had last touched Tyson. Had glimpsed into his mind and saw the power he had there.  
  
Tala would have been back sooner, but Brian wanted Tyson to despair, cold and alone in the dark world they had left him in. Tala had severed the link between Tyson's brain and his sight, which basically made him temporally blind. Tala could fix it, or Tyson's brain would eventually fix itself.  
  
Tala enjoyed the control he had over people when he touched them. Liked probing peoples minds and reading them. He'd only had a brief moment in Tyson`s, but it was enough.  
  
He knew.  
  
He liked what he saw.  
  
And he would use it to his own advantage.  
  
If he could combine his own power with Tyson's, they would be more than Gods. Invincible.  
  
Tyson had a natural magnetism. Everyone was attracted to him, whether in friendship or more.  
  
In his own case. More. He was hooked.  
  
Now that kai and the rest of that pesky team were just about out of the way, the only barrier to block him was Brian.  
  
But not for long.  
  
Tala would see to that. As soon as Rei and the others were dealt with by Brian, Tala would make his move.  
  
As Tala approached the room in which they were holding Tyson, Tala could hear nothing. He had expected him to be shouting or calling. The silence was making him uneasy. Was Tyson asleep? Still unconscious perhaps?  
  
Well, he would soon find out.  
  
He slid the key into the lock. Clicking it open he pressed down on the handle and gently swung the door wide and walked in.  
  
Switching on the light, Tala saw his blue haired dream suspended on the opposite wall. Head low, resting on his chest.  
  
But his body was not still. Tyson was shivering.  
  
Tala moved swiftly over to him and placed a hand on Tyson's forehead.  
  
"Your freezing" he murmured. Kneeling down in front of Tyson, Tala placed his other hand on Tyson's face. Cupping the younger boys cheeks in his hands Tala closed his eyes and gathered his bodies energy and warmth, then let it flow through his hands and into Tyson's body.  
  
Tyson's head pulled backwards and connected with the wall behind. His whole body jerked at with sudden burst of power thrust into it.  
  
Giving a loud gasp, Tyson's eyes flew open, unseeing. Emotions played across his face.  
  
Shock, pain, confusion and fear.  
  
Tala let go and sat back to view his prey.  
  
"Who`s there?" Tyson's voice was shaky and husky. He had obviously been shouting a lot.  
  
Tala never made a sound, but just smiled, waiting, and enjoying the private show.  
  
Tyson was his.  
  
============================================  
  
Dr Hafthoff lead Mr Dickenson to Rei`s room.  
  
There was a security guard at the door. He nodded to the doctor as they went in.  
  
"What ...?" Mr Dickenson started to enquire, pointing to the guard outside the room.  
  
"Just for safety" The doctor responded. "Someone was here last night and left young Master Kon a note. Trivial really. But enough to disturb my patient from his rest and attack a nurse this morning, whilst attempting to leave...again!"  
  
Mr Dickenson looked surprised.  
  
"Yes I know he left yesterday, to go back to the stadium. I warned him what would happen if he if he tried it again."  
  
The doctor checked Reis pulse and temperature. "Ah, good. He`s back to normal."  
  
Moving away from the bed, Dr Hafthoff beckoned Mr Dickenson to him, "This is what the visitor left for Rei"  
  
He handed Mr Dickenson the piece of paper with Tyson on it. "I believe this is one of his team mates, is it not?"  
  
Mr Dickenson paled "Yes..yes it is" he whispered "He went missing last night!"  
  
==========================================  
  
Kai sprinted down the corridor with renewed energy.  
  
Hearing Tyson's voice so clearly in his mind filled him with even more emotion.  
  
Helpless - for not being able to help when he had been so close.  
  
Anger - he was going to KILL Tala  
  
Desperate - something he had never felt before. Love. And it had been in front of him all the time.  
  
Passion flowed in his veins, burning like fire within his body.  
  
Dodging as many people as he could, and knocking over anyone else who got in his way. Kai made it to Rei`s room in record time.  
  
Only to be tackled from behind by the security guard. Nothing was going to stop him. Swinging his fist up, he punched the guard on his jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor.  
  
Mr Dickenson and Dr Hafthoff started as Kai entered the room.  
  
"Kai! Are you alright my boy?" Mr Dickenson asked, remembering how he had left him in the car.  
  
Kai ignored him. He was breathing hard from his actions and was now staring at Rei.  
  
Who looked dead.  
  
Kai would have been sure he was if it hadn't been for all the monitors beeping and flashing around him.  
  
"He`s okay. Just sleeping" Reassured Dr Hafthoff. Moving closer to Kai "It`s for his own good"  
  
"The door swung open suddenly and two guards rushed in and grabbed Kai.  
  
"Hey!" Kai grunted.  
  
"Stop!" yelled Mr Dickenson.  
  
"Let him go!" commanded the doctor, all three responded simultaneously.  
  
Kai growled and shook them off his arms. They reluctantly let him go. "We`ll be out side if you need us doctor." They left the room.  
  
"Kai, look at this. It`s a clue to what who ever took Tyson may have in mind for him" Mr Dickenson handed him the note.  
  
Kai scanned it quickly. His face now masked and his breathing normal once again.  
  
"We`re going to get him back" Kai announced suddenly. His voice clear and determined.  
  
Turning around Kai left the room, "Look after Rei Doctor. Keep him safe"  
  
Mr Dickenson nodded his head in agreement with kai. "I`ll call you later. I have a feeling things are starting to go our way."  
  
Leaving the doctor with Rei, they made their way silently to the limo.  
  
"Lets get back to the hotel. I have something important to tell you all. I don`t want to repeat it."  
  
Mr Dickenson raised his eyebrows at Kai, "Alright, but we need to sort this out quickly. We have only got five days to find Tyson before this `Battle of Death` takes place"  
  
Kai grimaced "Not if I can help it" On the out-side Kai looked calm.  
  
On the inside he felt like he was being torn apart. His only hope now was the connection he had made with Tyson through his mind and bit beast.  
  
=======================================  
  
That's all I`ve got time for folks!  
  
I`ll try to update ASAP!  
  
If you have any suggestions, I will be glad to hear them.  
  
Now, go and...  
  
REVIEW !!!!!!!!!  
  
Hob x 


	12. Enter Saska

Chapter 12  
  
Brian had been watching the goings on at the hospital for the last two days. He had seen Kai and Mr Dickenson leave Rei`s room, knowing they would try to figure out the note.  
  
Satisfied, he had bided his time and observed the routine of the doctors and nurses and guards looking after Rei.  
  
Waiting, .......for the right moment to strike again.  
  
Disguised in a white doctors jacket, he was able to gain access to the medical supply room.  
  
Looking at shelves upon shelves of medicines, he finally found what he was looking for. It was going to be prefect.  
  
Reaching up for it, he then tore off the label and replaced it with one of the labels from the medicine that Rei was on already. Smiling, he approached Rei`s room.  
  
"Stop! Where do you think your going?" demanded the security guard.  
  
Brian held up the bottle, and a syringe. "Dr Hafthoff asked me if I would administer this for him. He forgot to do it earlier when he was here, rushed off his feet. You know how it is!"  
  
Nodding, the guard opened the door for Brian to go in and then closed it again too.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Brian took the syringe and filled it with the substance. Finding a vein on the sedated Rei was no problem at all. Carefully, Brian injected it into Rei`s body.  
  
"That will keep everyone busy for awhile"  
  
Leaving the bottle and syringe to be found, on the table, he then pulled the alarm cord.  
  
A nurse came rushing in, followed by a doctor and the guard.  
  
"What's wrong?" the nurse looked baffled. Rei was just as he should be.  
  
Brian gazed that them smugly, "Mr Kon here" waving a hand carelessly over Rei "Has just taken something he shouldn`t have" Looking down at his watch he saw the seconds tick by. "In about 15 seconds, your`ll find out why!"  
  
They stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Amazed that anyone could have the gall to do what they thought he had just said, and then stand there, without a care in the world.  
  
Just as the guard was about to act Rei started twitching, then it turned violent. His body began to thrash widely on the bed. The medical staff raced to his side to regain some sort of normality, not quite knowing why Rei was responding this way.  
  
Brian exited the room. Ripping off the doctors coat and laughing, he confidently walked out of the hospital.  
  
No one challenged him.  
  
They were all too busy.  
  
With Rei.  
  
Rei was convulsing on the bed, they desperately tried to keep his vitals up and his breathing back to normal.  
  
The hapless, guilty guard stood and watched in dismay. Eyes flicking about the room, not quite sure what to do, but caught up in the commotion. His gaze settled on the medication bottle and syringe that the intruder had showed him. He moved to the table and picked it up.  
  
"It was this" he spoke loudly. The buzz in the room fell silent for a moment, the doctor recognised the label straight away. "That wouldn`t cause him to react like this." Turning to one of the nurses he ordered harshly "Take them down to the Labs NOW. I need to know what is really in there. GO"  
  
The nurse grabbed the bottle and syringe and ran out the room.  
  
The doctor carried on. Frantically trying to revive Rei.  
  
======================  
  
Blissfully unaware of the danger their friend was in, the remaining members of the blade breakers were out searching Moscow for any sign of Tyson.  
  
============================================  
  
"Wow Kai!" Max exclaimed "I still find it hard to believe you can hear Tyson through your Dranzer!"  
  
Kai scowled.  
  
"I wonder why you can hear him and not us, what if it`s some kind of trick?" Kenny wondered out loud. Kai rolled his eyes. "I know what I heard. If you don`t like it. Go home"  
  
Max and Kenny shut-up.  
  
*This sucks* thought Kai * We`ve been looking for hours now. I need him to talk to me again, to give me some clue of his location*  
  
"I`m cold" Kenny wined. His knees were knocking together and his teeth were chattering. "You should have let me bring Dizzy Kai"  
  
"No. I told you, I will find Tyson" Kai retorted. "Lets go inside that café to re-think," pointing across the street. The other two boys readily agreed, not that they wanted to stop looking. They were just beginning to lose hope.  
  
The note that Rei had been left was affecting them badly.  
  
========  
  
The café was small and shabby, but it had a roaring open fire, which burnt bright, flickering widely like a caged animal trying to escape.  
  
A little bell rang as the boys entered. There were four round tables inside, all empty. An old woman stood behind the counter, waiting to serve them.  
  
"Come in, come in my dears" she beckoned them to come over. "Take a seat by the fire, warm yourselves my little ones" She fused over them like a grandmother would her favourite nephews.  
  
"Now what can I get you?" She asked smiling. Her eyes dancing like stars.  
  
Kai was unsure what to make of this place, but he answered for all of them. "Coffee. Black. No sugar."  
  
Nodding her head at Kai "My name is Saska. What`ll you two be having my dears?"  
  
Max was about to answer when Kai interrupted him, "Coffee. Black. No sugar, for all of us..Please" he growled.  
  
Saska almost skipped off to the kitchen in joy. Obviously pleased to have some custom, no matter how rude they were. "Kai" whispered Kenny hesitantly "Please be nice.she might be able to help us!"  
  
Kai glared at Kenny, who promptly sunk into his chair. Max stuck up for his friend. "Kai stop it. We won`t find Tyson any quicker if we start arguing."  
  
Kai instantly turned his glare onto Max. Who surprisingly held it.  
  
"Here we go my dears" came Saska`s jolly voice "how about some cake too?" She placed four cups of Black coffee on the table and a large fruit cake. "I`ll serve shall I?" She sat down on the chair between Kenny and Kai.  
  
"Umm..miss.!" Max stuttered.  
  
"Saska, my dear! And what might your names be?" Saska cut a large slice of cake and gave it to Kenny.  
  
"Saska.." Kai started to say, but he was silenced by a slice of cake being put into his hands. "Here you are my love, now, tell me what are your names?" She peered into Kai`s eyes for a moment. He felt like she was reading him. But he didn`t feel threatened at all.  
  
"My name is Kai" then nodding towards the others he introduced them too. "This is Max, that's Kenny."  
  
Saska smiled at them and encourage Kai to continue.  
  
"And what brings three young boys like yourselves to this down trodden end of Moscow?"  
  
Max sighed, Kenny blushed and Kai kept her gaze answering her question "We are a Beyblading team called the Blade breakers. One member of our team has gone missing. Kidnapped. We`re searching for him."  
  
Saska became saddened, "Oh you poor things, now eat up and let Saska see what she can do to help you. Okay!" She got up from the table and hurried back into the kitchen.  
  
"Weird!" Max whispered to Kai "I think she`s lost her marbles!" Kenny chuckled nervously "Maybe, but what if she can help. I mean she might know of any locations that we haven't looked in yet"  
  
Kai sipped his coffee thoughtfully.  
  
Saska shuffled back to them quickly. "Here boys, let me see what I can `see` to help you" in her hands she carried a crystal ball.  
  
Max looked stunned, Kenny let out a giggle and Kai, well Kai remained faceless.  
  
Right now, as far as he was concerned, a little old woman with a glass ball had just about as much chance of finding Tyson as he did with his bit beast.  
  
She placed it on the table and sat back down. "No matter what happens, you must NOT touch me, my dears!" Placing her hands on both sides of the ball, her eyes became glazed as she peered into her crystal.  
  
The Blade breakers watched with amusement and interest as the ball began to swirl with white mist.  
  
"I see your friend..." Saska mumbled, her voice deeper than before, the mist changed from white to blue "He is with a dragon, his mind is safe. He is alive..."  
  
They heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"..He is....trapped...." the mist changed again, this time to black. "....in darkness...can`t move....lost....alone..."  
  
They stared at her, hanging on her every word.  
  
Then she gasp, ".NOOOOO...." The swirling mists turned bright red and the ball flashed and exploded.  
  
The force of the blast threw them across the room.  
  
"Ouch" groaned Max. "Hey is everyone okay?" Kenny and Kai stood up and nodded. Kenny`s legs were shaking but he seemed fine. They all turned to see if Saska was alright. She was lying on her back. They rushed over to her.  
  
"Saska, talk to us, are you okay?" Max asked worried. He was just about to touch her when Kai stopped him. "Don`t. She said not to touch her. Look at her eyes."  
  
Saska`s eyes were wide open, still in her trance. She started speaking again "He is ..being ...no...someone is trying...control him....fighting back.....weakening.....calling for help...." Then she shook her head and blinked a couple of times, Kenny helped her sit up.  
  
"Well, your friend needs help, and soon." She smiled cheerfully at them again. "How about another coffee?"  
  
The boys looked at each other in confusion, "Urgh..no thanks, um...we had better get going now thanks!" Kai said. They paid her and left before anything else strange happened.  
  
"Lets go back to the hotel and see if we can piece this together. I`m going to try to reach Tyson back there." Kai strode off with Max and Kenny following.  
  
============  
  
Saska smiled knowingly. "My boys, we will meet again. Sooner than you wish to, I`m sure"  
  
Then she walked out the shop and got into an old volts wagon car and tailed them back to their hotel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry guys, but that's all I had time for.  
  
Many thanks to all my reviewers !!!  
  
Rumi-Chan Love you ((Huggles)) I`m blushing, wow THANX !!!  
  
Timberwolf220 there is just something about Tala`s hair that ....well...makes me laugh. It is weird isn`t it!!!!!!!  
  
Nanashi2 Thanks for the cookie !! yum yum.  
  
Anon Thanks  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl Thanks. Cool name ! 


	13. First Touch

Warning - This chapter contains possible m/m rape and other scenes. If you  
don`t like it I`m sorry, but count yourself warned!  
  
Chapter 13  
(Never thought I`d get this far!)  
  
Tyson`s body jerked with the force of `Power` that Tala thrust into him.  
  
His eyes snapped open. All he could see was blackness, though he was getting used to it now. His other senses were taking over. He knew someone was with him, but not who.  
  
Tyson felt the coldness leave his body, having been frozen from being outside in the snow. The room he was in now had no heater.  
  
He was still in pain. His mind was confused which left fear in his heart. He had been shouting for hours after he had woken up, until his voice became hoarse.  
  
Uncertain of himself he asked shakily "Who`s there?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Tyson sighed, how long had he been here? He had lost track of time. Was it hours? Days? Or longer ?  
  
"Is anybody here?" he asked still unsure if he was talking to himself. Was he going mad?  
  
Tala watched with interest. The boy seemed to be coping well under the circumstances; many would have cracked by now, under the strain. No wonder his bit beast had chosen him to control the Power it held. The Dragoon needed a worthy host, and had found it in Tyson.  
  
Tala crouched in front of Tyson, only inches away from his face. Had Tyson`s sight come back suddenly, he would have jumped back in surprise at Tala`s closeness.  
  
Tyson lowered his head, shaking it slowly from side to side as if to clear it. "I`m going mad. Where are you?" Tyson mentally called out to Kai again.  
  
He had first mentally called Kai for help when he woke, and could have sworn he`d heard Kai answer him, telling him that he was coming. He clung onto that hope, but maybe he had imagined it. After all, why would Kai help him? Tyson loved Kai, worshipped him. And Kai, well Kai seemed to detest Tyson.  
  
Or did he?  
  
Max had told him once that Kai only acted cold because he was used to looking out for himself, having no one else to rely on. Then, suddenly he was thrown in with the Blade breakers and that must have really messed him up. Because they all became `close`.  
  
They had all seen how, over the time they had spent together, that Kai was beginning to show he did contain some compassion, despite the `front` he still put up.  
  
Tyson lived with that hope. Maybe one day, Kai would let his mask fall away. Then Tyson could come in and meet the real Kai.  
  
But until that day...........he would dream.  
  
Tala brought his hand up towards Tyson`s face. Hooking his finger under Tyson`s chin, he raised Tyson's head up slowly.  
  
Tyson, deep in his thoughts, had a delayed reaction to Tala`s first touch. He tried to flinch away from the unknown entity.  
  
"Who..?" His voice sounded gruff, and weak. Lack of food and drink, his highly-strung emotions, and the uncomfortable position he was in didn`t help.  
  
Tala held his chin; Tyson was unable to break away. Still his unseen predator did not speak. Tyson began to sweat.  
  
"Talk damn you!" His voice a little stronger now he knew there was defiantly someone there, "Who the hell are you? Let me go, you coward!"  
  
This was met by a smirk from Tala, but silence was all Tyson received. And it was really beginning to piss-him-off.  
  
Tala began to stroke Tyson's cheek with one finger; with his other hand he trailed the length of Tyson's cuffed arms.  
  
Tyson shuddered, a chill running down his spine, at contact, from an unknown source.  
  
"Don`t touch me you perv!" he shouted, trying to wriggle free. "For Gods sake, let me go!"  
  
Tala was enjoying himself immensely, the fact that Tyson was restrained and completely at his mercy, without him having to use his `charm`, really turned him on.  
  
He slid his free hand down Tyson`s neck and across his chest, still holding Tyson`s head with his other hand he moved forward to kiss him seductively on the lips.  
  
Tyson squirmed uselessly being pressed back into the wall. Unable to talk anymore, or breathe for that matter, he cried out in his mind for help. His head filled with shock and horror of the unwanted intrusion. He screamed inwardly at his helplessness. He had never been one to sit back and be controlled.  
  
This was his nightmare.  
  
He was trapped in it.  
  
Tears fell down his face, he began to shake inside as fear began to enfold him, his muscles taunt from the dirty feeling left from him from being touched.  
  
Tala pressed his lips harder on Tyson`s mouth, taking in the fear and relishing it. Pushing his tongue inside he tasted Tyson`s essence and found him irresistible.  
  
Tala`s other hand explored Tyson`s clothed body, taking in every curve and clenched muscle. The way Tyson reacted to his touch made him realise that Tyson had never been touched before.  
  
Even better.  
  
Tyson would learn to love him, and how to be loved by him, and him alone.  
  
Tyson screamed out in anguish within his mind, panic overtaking him completely.  
  
Tala released his kiss to take a breath, and decided to have a look inside Tyson`s mind. Moving both hands up to hold Tyson`s face between his hands, Tala`s eyes began to glow red.............  
  
==================================  
  
Once back in the hotel Kenny and Max sat down on the sofa to discuss what their next move should be. Kai had gone into the bedroom to see if he could make any kind of contact with Tyson.  
  
He sat on his bed next to the window, Tyson`s shoes still on the floor where Max had left them. His hat on the table next to Kai`s bed.  
  
Kai picked it up and stared at it hard. The things that Saska had told them ran through his thoughts, if Dragoon was helping Tyson, would his own bit beast help him?  
  
Pulling out Dranzer with his other hand, he balanced his sight between the two of them. "Dranzer, if ever you help me, let it be now!"  
  
Closing his eyes for a second, he pictured a smiling Tyson winning the tournament, hugging everyone in sight. The way his face lit up every time someone mentioned food, how this hat he was holding held his hair out of his piercing blue eyes.  
  
Opening his own eyes, Kai glanced at that very hat.  
  
Giving a deep sigh, Kai turned his concentration on to his blade, still thinking of Tyson and willing Dranzer to help him find his blue-eyed friend.  
  
The Blade responded.  
  
Dranzer began to hum in response, glowing and humming in time together. Kai`s eyes also started to glow.  
  
=========  
  
Dragoon felt his master's terror and knew he had to protect him. Unable to reach through the panic filled mind he now travelled elsewhere. Not willing to give up his master's innocence to an un-honourable person, or someone that he was not in love with.  
  
The Power that Dragoon had given Tyson always required his master to be completely in control of himself, with good intentions. Otherwise it would destroy him if he tried to use it.  
  
Dragoon flew to the only other bit beast that was as powerful as he and also knew his master. The three of them had a special link.  
  
Dranzer.  
  
The fiery phoenix had a brief moment with his Tyson, and Dragoon and Dranzer had then realized that their masters were `compatible`.  
  
Right now, she was his only hope. She had to get Kai to stop Tyson from losing himself in the torture of Tala. Dragoon had certain powers that could protect Tyson`s closest memories and deepest secrets from Tala. But if Tyson gave up, even Dragoon would not be able to help his master, in a battle or in his mind.  
  
The link he had with Tyson was unique. Never before had any bit beast spoken to his or her master.  
  
They were special.  
  
Connected, if one was injured, so was the other.  
  
If Tyson was `over-come`, so would Dragoon be, doomed to become a slave to whoever controlled Tyson.  
  
That MUST not happen.  
  
====================  
  
So how do you think it`s going so far ?  
  
Should I continue ?  
  
Do I need to change the rating? It`s not `graphic`, but if you think I should please let me know !  
  
I will update next week.  
  
Many thanks to :-  
  
Mariana1 - I`m glad your hooked, I must say that I am really  
Enjoying writing it !  
Saska is an OC. She is important, but that is in the  
Next chapter.  
  
Sweetangle - Thanks for the review ! It`s nice that you  
want to know what happens to Rei, Tyson and  
Saska !  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - I hope you liked this part too !  
  
If I missed anyone.... SORRY !!!  
  
Please review !  
  
Or I might get withdrawal symptoms !!!!!! ^_^  
  
Hob x 


	14. Seeing Red

Hi everyone !!!  
  
Thanks for your reviews guys!  
  
Rugmonkey101 - Don`t kill me...please ! I`m writing, I`m  
Writing !!  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession - Wow Thanks....I`ve gone all  
Bashful now !!  
  
Mariana1 - Here`s some more TTK for you!  
As for Saska... ^_*  
  
Timberwolf220 - LOL. Give the mallet to Kai, go on !  
  
Kat - Updated as requested ! Thanks ^_*  
  
Cat in the web - You will find out about Bryan soon - I  
Promise ! Glad you liked it ^_^  
  
Dragonix - blushes Wow, thankx. I can now say that my  
Moral has been boosted!  
  
DG - Glad you enjoyed them ! Hope you enjoy this one just as  
Much, if not more !  
  
I actually got this part written and posted well before I planned too (which was going to be by next Friday!) especially as its quite long !!!  
  
Warnings - as I put in last two chapters. If you don`t like it just go past where I put this @@@@  
@@@WARNING@@@  
  
@@@@ And you will miss it.  
  
Enjoy !  
Chapter 14  
  
Rei continually twitched on the hospital bed, sweat glistening over his body. His breathes shallow and noisy.  
  
The young nurse stayed constantly by his side, monitoring his weak pulse and his blood pressure. Damp ebony hair clung to his pale face.  
  
They had managed to save him this time, but with Rei in this weakened condition they could not risk it happening again. As soon as the Lab test results had come back, Dr Hafthoff had administered the antidote, but only just in time.  
  
She looked up at the window in the door.  
  
Outside the room Mr Dickenson and Mr Granger were talking urgently with Dr Hafthoff. "He needs to be moved. I can`t risk someone having another go at him here. Even you said he would not survive another attack like that!" Mr Dickenson`s voice squeaked louder as he argued with the others.  
  
"I disagree. He is in more danger if you move him now, he is stabilised here. Moving him in this condition could complicate his recovery." Dr Hafthoff retorted, voice also rising.  
  
"How about he stays here until the good Doctor says he is fit enough to be moved?" Tyson's dad tried reasoning "The BBA can put up tighter security can`t they?"  
  
They both looked at him, thinking that what he said actually made sense. "Ok, I will agree to it, but the BBA must be allowed full cooperation from you to do as we see fit for Rei`s protection."  
  
The doctor nodded his head in agreement "Fine. That's settled then. But no one moves him without my consent."  
  
Mr Dickenson held out his hand and they shook on it. Moving away from them he started to arrange security with the BBA on his mobile phone.  
  
Dr Hafthoff took Mr Granger back into the room to check on Rei. "How's he doing Jane?" She looked up from her charge, "Some improvement Doctor. His breathing is easier now, but he`s still very weak. He does seem to be fighting it though." She smiled down at Rei again. "Why would anyone want to hurt him?"  
  
Mr Granger rested his hand on her shoulder "Not everyone is good. Unfortunately some of `those` people have it in for our team. Rei they try to kill, Tyson they kidnap, and then send Rei this stupid `death note`. I swear when I get my hands on them....."  
  
"You`ll leave it to the BBA and the Police" Mr Dickenson`s voice cut in. "We can`t have you arrested for murder!"  
  
Tyson`s dad turned to him and gave a goofy grin, "Depends on when I get my boy back! I haven't seen him for years, and then he goes and gets kidnapped. Someone is going to die, either them or Tyson, when I see him for putting me through this stress!" half joking and half serious.  
  
===================================  
  
Saska drove slowly behind the boys. It was not difficult because the car would not go much faster anyway.  
  
Kai was walking at such a pace that the other two boys had to jog to keep up. None of them noticed her; they were all too pre-occupied with their thoughts.  
  
There was something special about these boys, and the one she had `seen` in her Crystal Ball.  
  
It had been many years since she had felt such a strong connection like this, and she had only felt it once before. Knowing that she could help them, and therefore she HAD to help them made her even more eager to follow.  
  
There was an awesome aura around and within these boys. For someone with her `sight` it stood out for miles.  
  
She hobbled up the steps of the hotel and realized that there was no-way she could keep up the same pace as the youthful lads, so she was going to have to rely on her `sense` to find which room they were in.  
  
There were a lot of big security men in the hotel, but no one paid her any attention.  
  
Finding the lift she walked inside. When the doors slid shut, she closed her eyes and slowly moved her finger up the row of buttons indicating the floor levels. Picturing Kai`s face, her finger stopped when one of the buttons burnt her. "Why do youngsters always like it on the upper floors these days?" sighing, and pressing that button, the lift droned as it carried her closer to her destination.  
  
The Blade breakers rooms.  
  
=================================  
  
"Your report?" Voltaire questioned Boris.  
  
They had evaded capture so far, and still plotted revenge against the BBA. They were planning another attack, but had lost contact with all their blader`s.  
  
Until now.  
  
Boris had become aware that Tyson had been kidnapped, even though it was being `hushed-up` by the BBA. So he decided to investigate for himself.  
  
"I was right Master Hiwariti. The brat Tyson has indeed been taken. The BBA is doing a cover up. Word on the underground is that our Tala and Brian are the masterminds behind it." Boris grimaced wickedly "If they are, then we have nothing to fear. They are loyal to us, we must lead them so they can find us. Then we can control the BBA, and the world..ha, ha, ha"  
  
Voltaire was pleased.  
  
It was the best news he had heard since Tyson had defeated Tala in that blasted match. That kid was going to pay for what he did to him, and finally his grandson Kai would see that money and fear was power, not friendship, love and fluffiness.  
  
"Good. Get hold of them. Once they are here let me know."  
  
Voltaire turned back to view the city.  
  
Soon it would be his. Very soon. Then they would be sorry they ever tried to stand up to Voltaire Hiwariti .  
  
===================================  
  
Kai`s eyes pulsed with crimson.  
  
Dranzer echoed the light in her blade.  
  
Dragoon had made contact with her. He needed help. His master was in peril of losing his innocence and mind in fear and intrusion.  
  
She knew what had to be done.  
  
Kai.  
  
Her own master was a strong blader. Goodness flowed in his heart, though it had taken time for him to acknowledge it and breakaway from his grandfather's teachings.  
  
She knew that Tyson loved her master. She had seen it. Felt it, in the time that she had been used by him to save Kai. Now it was Kai`s turn to save Tyson.  
  
@@@  
  
Kai became frozen to the spot. Rigid with the flow of Dranzer going through him. Fire burning in his veins.  
  
He suddenly wasn't in the room anymore. He was in darkness. He still held Dranzer in one hand and Tyson's cap in the other. Looking at them he saw that his whole body was glowing red. "What the hell.." Kai trailed off, for appearing in front of him hovered Dranzer.  
  
*Kai, you must listen to me* She began, looking him intently *Dragoon has come to me for aid, Tyson is in grave danger and only YOU can help him now*  
  
Kai sucked in his breath, eyes widening. He didn't know that the bit beasts talked to each other, and now she was talking to him.  
  
His eyes became determined, "What do I have to do?"  
  
===================================  
  
The lift came to a stop on the fifteenth floor.  
  
Saska let the doors slide open and shuffled out. Looking up and down the corridor she saw that there were many more rooms than she thought a building could contain.  
  
Muttering to herself, she held out her hand, palm facing forward and let herself follow the aura she had sensed the boys had.  
  
The feeling became stronger as she got closer to the Blade breakers rooms. Stopping outside a door, she knew it was the one.  
  
There was a `presence` within this room. It was flaring with Power, and it was not human. It felt like fire, burning her very soul. Whatever it was she had to help the boys fight it.  
  
Knocking on the door, because she was unable to do a flying karate kick, Saska awaited impatiently for it to be opened.  
  
@@@  
  
Max had had enough of sitting down and was rushing around the room looking for sweets, his sugar levels were getting low. Kenny sat cross-legged on the floor leaning back against the sofa, with Dizzy on his lap. She had not been quite right since Tyson went missing and he wondered if she had been dropped on the floor at some point, but no one would own up to it.  
  
Kai had shut himself in the bedroom to see if he could talk to Tyson through his bit beast. Max and Kenny where happy to let him. He had gotten some really bad mood swings since Tyson had gone.  
  
One minute he was silent, as usual, the next moment he would send a biting remark at someone, or talk non-stop. Very un-Kai like. It was making Kenny nervous, and getting on Max`s nerves. They both wished that Rei would come back soon. He would be able to talk to Kai. Rei held the team together.  
  
Neither Mr Dickenson nor Tyson`s dad were here when they got back, so the boys hoped that they had gone to collect Rei from the Hospital. After being sedated, Rei had been making a speedy recovery and was due to return to them.  
  
They were unaware that was no longer the case.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"You get it Max" Kenny said to his blond haired friend, but he never needed to say it as Max had already bounced over to it expecting it to be Mr Dickenson with Rei.  
  
"HI, Rei....um....SASKA ?" Max`s voice faltered. "What are you doing here?" He blinked, blue eyes clouded with confusion "How did you get here?"  
  
Kenny heard the pause in Max`s speech and got up off the floor to go and see why. Then he gasped too "SASKA !"  
  
Saska smiled grimly at them, "Well let me in boy`s! I didn`t come all the way up here to be stared at on your doorway" Max stood back silently to allow her room to come in. She went into the lunge and waited for them to follow her.  
  
"She`s weird" whispered Kenny to Max "What do you think she wants?" Kenny was worried about being in the same room as her without Kai.  
  
"Yeah, she sure is!" Max answered quietly back "But she said some interesting things back at the café, I`m sure Mr D would like to speak to her!"  
  
==================================  
  
Tala`s eyes began to glow red.  
  
He entered Tyson`s mind easily, since Tyson himself was huddled within the folds of a blue aura. Dragoon protected Tyson from Tala`s attempts to reach his consciousness.  
  
Tala probed Tyson`s mind harder, determined to break through Dragoons mental barrier. Tyson WOULD be his.  
  
Tala`s red eyes pierced Tyson`s baby blue ones. Tyson stared back unable to see anything, he was still unaware who was invadeing his innocence, and his very soul.  
  
Dragoon felt the full force of Tala`s power and prayed that Dranzer and Kai would appear soon. He would not give up on his master.  
  
They would not go down without a fight.  
  
Then Tala did something completely unexpected.  
  
He shape-shifted in Tyson`s mind to become Rei, with little reaction from Tyson.  
  
Dragoon wondered what Tala was up too.  
  
Next Tala`s form blurred from Rei into Max. Still not much of a reaction from Tyson, though Dragoon could tell that seeing his friends within his mind actually helped to relax him.  
  
What was Tala doing ?  
  
Then Kai replaced the figure of Max.  
  
That got a reaction.  
  
Tyson pushed forward out of Dragoons protective hold. "Kai! Thank God you're here! I knew you would come for me!" Tyson moved towards the image of Kai, eyes full of love.  
  
Tala/Kai smirked, "So it`s not Rei, but Kai. I should have known!"  
  
Now Tala knew, he could use it to his advantage. With Tyson being so confused in his head, Tala could present Tyson with any image or story and Tyson would believe it.  
  
"Yes Tyson. It`s me Kai. I love you." Tala/Kai reached forward to touch Tyson's face, but Dragoon roared and came between them.  
  
"Leave now" boomed Dragoon, "I will not tolerate you to touch my master`s mind."  
  
Tala recoiled from the blue dragon, "I may not have his mind, yet. But I do have his body!" With that, Tala released Tyson from his mind.  
  
@@@@  
@@@ WARNING@@@  
@@@@  
  
Eyes back to normal, Tala stood in front of the bound Tyson, who was still trapped in his own mind looking for his friends who he thought he had seen only moments ago.  
  
Tala positioned his hands underneath Tyson's T-shirt letting them rest on his back. His fingers started to manipulate the spine as he moved them upwards, taking the shirt higher to reveal Tyson`s bare chest.  
  
Tala leaned in closer to Tyson's face, licking his lips. Moving his hands back the way they had come, he slid them into Tyson's boxers and took them down as far as they would go.  
  
Tyson struggled against Tala to no avail, the cold air bringing goose pimples up on the exposed skin.  
  
Tala got to work on Tyson's lips, giving him a soul sucking kiss, as his hands continued to explore.  
  
Moving them around to the front, he rubbed both of his hands on the inside of the thighs up too, and then around Tyson's `boyhood`, careful not to touch it.  
  
Yet.  
  
Bringing them even higher, thumbs caressing his belly button, while long thin fingers massaged the soft skin on his stomach, making gentle, circular movements he carried on upwards to Tyson's chest.  
  
Tala finished his kiss and nibbled Tyson's ear, breathing heavily down Tyson's neck.  
  
"How do you like this?" he whispered seductively in his smooth deep voice.  
  
Tyson was confused. His body wanted more, but his Dragoon was talking softly to him, telling him to concentrate on his voice. But he was fading fast. Falling back into reality, where he thought Kai had gone.  
  
Tala put his tongue on Tyson's right nipple and let it play, Tyson's body responded. Tala trailed his tongue across Tyson's chest to the other nipple, and got the same reaction.  
  
Tyson felt hands stroking his back once again, pressing and sliding down towards his buttocks. Cupping one cheek in each hand, Tala gradually moved his fingers towards the entrance.  
  
Tyson gasp, back in his body again and fully aware of the intrusion, now away from the safety of his mind. "..what are you doing.." His breathing becoming erratic in short puffs.  
  
Tala nibbled Tyson's ear again and answered "You trust me don`t you? It`s me, Kai. Just relax...and enjoy.."  
  
He pressed his lips over Tyson's mouth like a goldfish, pursing Tyson's lips together before he could reply. Then he thrust his tongue in and explored inside his mouth, tasting him.  
  
Every touch and stroke provoked a reaction. Tyson was fresh meat. Raw, waiting to be taken.  
  
Tala`s fingers worked their way closer to the inside Tyson's rear end, making Tyson moan from within Tala`s mouth.  
  
Needing air, Tala broke off the kiss, "How's that my love?" His eyes searching Tyson's sweat and tear filled face.  
  
Tala tried to insert a finger into Tyson, but Tyson cried out "NO" and clenched his muscles tightly, not allowing Tala to enter.  
  
Tala frowned, then decided to push Tyson nearer the edge that he needed him to be to let him in.  
  
Returning a hand to Tyson's head Tala`s eye once again began to glow as he entered the tormented mind of Tyson for the second time that day.  
  
@@@@@  
@@@WARNING OVER@@@  
@@@@@  
  
Well that`s it for now folks ..........  
  
I`m still writing, can`t seem to get it down quick enough today!!!!  
  
Please review!! And if you have any questions, do ask, I will be happy to explain anything! (If I can!) No maths question. I HATE MATHS. ^_^  
  
Next chapter will contain :-  
  
Tala/Kai/Tyson..what happens ??  
  
Also..where is Brian ??  
  
What is Saska going to do ??  
  
Can`t say when I will update, but rest assured, it will hopefully be within the week.  
  
Love you guys ! ^_*  
  
Hob x 


	15. Brain Storm

Right - BIG THANK YOU`S TO -  
  
Rumi-Chan - Hooray, you came back. Thought I had lost you!  
huggles ^_^  
  
Nanashi2 - Eats cookie..blushes...Thanx !  
  
Black dragon - .yeah he is isn`t he! Well read on to find out !  
  
FireKali - OH MY GOD! You R/R my fic, and liked it! Wow thanx ! I love your fics !  
  
Rugmonkey101 - Calm down! I`m updating as fast as I can!  
  
Sweetangle - Have some patience! If I tell you that it will spoil the end! ^_* I can tell you that there are only about 5 more chapters or less to go!  
  
Authors note -  
  
*blah, blah, blah,* = Dranzer speaking  
  
**blah, blah, blah,** = Dragoon speaking  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kai sucked in his breath, eyes widening. He didn`t know that the bit beasts talked to each other, and now She was talking to him.  
  
His eyes became determined, "What do I have to do?"  
  
The Phoenix tilted her head to one side, *Climb on my back, I will take you into Tyson`s mind*  
  
Kai moved quickly up to her side and leaped onto Dranzer`s back. Her feathers were silky soft. Kai placed his hands around her neck as she took off into the darkness.  
  
*We will be inside Tyson`s head soon. That is where Dragoon is trying to keep him safe, and his sanity intact. You may see things there that may unsettle you, but have faith in Tyson and yourself. Dragoon and I will be with you all the time.*  
  
The phoenix swerved towards a blue light, shinning in the distance. Kai stared at it with interest. As they flew closer he could see it take form, it was Dragoon.  
  
"What is it I have to do?" Kai asked again, not fully understanding how he could help Tyson this way, but emotions running wildly with the knowledge of seeing him again.  
  
*You have to save him from giving into Tala. If he is controlled, then both he and Dragoon will be in mortal danger. You MUST bring him back to us.* Dranzer`s voice echoed in Kai`s mind.  
  
Dragoon raised his head as they approached. **You made it.**  
  
Nodding respectfully at the Phoenix, Dragoon thanked her **We are forever in your dept Dranzer, I pray that you are not too late!**  
  
At this remark, Kai dismounted from Dranzer and demanded, "Where is Tyson?" his voice deep and controlled, each word spoken deliberately slowly.  
  
Dragoon sadly shook his head. **He was here, but I think Tala has managed to convince him that he was you. Kai, Tala knows..**  
  
Dragoon was reluctant to go on **..he knows..that Tyson...**  
  
Dranzer broke in *That Tyson `loves` you*  
  
Kai`s eyes widened in shock, did the bit beasts know `everything`? Kai himself had only found out he had feelings for Tyson after he went missing. Then found out that Mr Dickenson knew, and now it would seem that almost everyone did.  
  
Dragoon continued **He always has Kai, ever since you first met. Now YOU have to save him from losing himself. He needs you to bring him home. His `will` is being stolen from him. Tala is using you as bait to take away Tyson`s innocence...**  
  
Kai glared at Dragoon, suddenly understanding what the bit beast was getting at, "He`s pretending to be me? And Tyson has fallen for it? That idiot!"  
  
Thinking through exactly what the bit beast was saying he raised his eyebrows, then narrowed his eyes and questioned slowly "What do you mean by `his innocence`?"  
========================================  
  
Saska waited for Max and Kenny to join her, "There is something important going on. You have to tell me more. I sense danger here."  
  
The boys just gapped at her and then at each other.  
  
"Come on my dears, tell Saska all about it!" smiling at them, she sat down on the sofa. "Now where is Kai?"  
  
Max blinked and pointed to the bedroom, where Kai was trying to make contact with Tyson.  
  
"Ahh, good..." She paused looking to where Max was pointing. "Fire! I sense a great flame from within" she gasped out suddenly making them both jump. She had felt it from outside the door, but upon seeing the boys safe, then dismissed it as her own gift warning her she was in the right place.  
  
Quickly they all dashed to the bedroom and pushed open the door.  
  
Kai was sat on the bed with his back to them. But he was glowing a flaming red, looking as if he was on fire.  
  
Saska gasped again, "Oh my poor dear!" She went to sit on the bed next to him and was just about to touch his shoulder when she remembered Max and Kenny.  
  
"Boys, I am going to help Kai here. His mind is on an Astral Plane, DO NOT TOUCH US, my dears! I will bring him back safely" With that she lowered her hand on to his shoulder, and the second she made contact with him, she too, was engulfed with the red flames.  
  
Kenny screamed, Max just stood amazed "WOW that was way too cool!"  
  
=================================  
  
Returning his hand to Tyson`s head, Tala`s eyes once again began to glow as he entered the tormented mind of Tyson for the second time that day.  
  
Tyson could do nothing to stop Tala from pushing his mind into a corner, he was so sure that he had just seen Rei, Max and Kai. But now they were gone.  
  
Tyson still had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten here. All he knew, or thought he knew, was that he was blind. And that someone, was it Kai? Was..well..`touching` him. In ways that he never even knew existed.  
  
Tyson was so confused he was beginning to believe anything, and nothing. His body wanted the petting to continue, but Dragoon seemed to think it should not, so he had cried out for it to stop. It `felt` wrong...but he was so ...unsure.  
  
He could hardly hear Dragoon now; his voice had faded when `Kai` pulled him back into reality, so forcefully, desperately.  
  
Gods, he needed to know.  
  
Was it KAI ?  
  
Would Kai try to penetrate him in this way?  
  
Why was he feeling so weak? Why did he just refuse Kai admission? Everything was so...... unreal......  
  
Tyson then felt yet another presence enter the darkness of his mind.  
  
==============================  
  
Brian made his way down a narrow street, old tall buildings towering up to the sky on both sides giving the impression of imprisonment.  
  
His footsteps rebounded off those walls.  
  
He stopped when he reached a door. Pausing to look around, checking that he had not been followed, Brain knocked three times on the door.  
  
It looked like it should have creaked open, but it swung open silently, seeing that it had only recently been oiled.  
  
"Come in Brian. We`ve been waiting for you" a cold voice ordered him.  
  
He stepped confidently in through the door and it swung shut behind him. All evidence of his being there gone.  
  
=============================  
  
Tala kept hold of Tyson`s bottom in one hand, caressing it slightly as he concentrated on his main goal.  
  
Tyson`s mind.  
  
He entered, probing for the boy. Then he found him. Curled up on the floor in a foetal position, fists clenched, with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He was whispering to himself.  
  
"It`s not real, its not real, its not real.." He was rocking steadily, trying to come to terms with what had been happening to him.  
  
Tala came closer and knelt next to him, once again in the image of Kai, "Tyson baby, its okay, no harm will come to you."  
  
Tyson looked up at him, eyes red and confused. "You are you?"  
  
Tala was slightly taken back for a second, "You don't know who I am?" He was shocked, surely he hadn`t damaged his memory already. He thought Tyson was stronger than that.  
  
Tyson broke his chain of thought. "Oh I know who you LOOK like. But you're not HIM." He paused, shaking his head and rocking quicker. "Kai..he..doesn`t love me..Its me that loves him...your my dream...not real.." A single tear escaped down his face.  
  
Tala tried to wipe the tear off with his finger, but Tyson turned his head away. He frowned as Tala/Kai spoke again, his voice smooth and seductive.  
  
"No, your wrong. K.I do love you. Come here and let me take all your fears away. All you have to do is relax and let me take control."  
  
He moved even closer, making a move to kiss him.  
  
Tyson scrambled away, on his hands and feet, too tired, even in his mind to get up. He couldn`t stand up to Kai, he wanted him so much...but it didn`t feel right.  
  
Tala/Kai stood up. At full height, he followed as Tyson scuttled. They were back to where they were in the beginning. Tala loved the chase. Heart pounding in excitement, he was so close to breaking Tyson now, he could taste it.  
  
Then someone grabbed his arm, swinging him around and found himself staring at the real Kai.  
  
"How the hell.." he started to exclaim just before a fist flew towards him and connected with his jaw sending him back into the darkness.  
  
"Well I`ve never punched myself before!" Kai smirked grimly, "That was for me. Don`t ever touch me again Tala."  
  
Kai then looked over at the now still Tyson whose mouth was gaping at him in complete shock. Kai strode over to him and held out his hand to his younger teammate.  
  
"Get up Tyson, and stop staring at me!" Kai was beginning to feel uneasy under the gaze. He wanted to stare at Tyson too, but was afraid to.  
  
Tyson looked at Kai`s hand, unsure of what to do. Was this another figment of his imagination?  
  
How could he tell? "Who are you?" was all he could say weakly. "Why can`t you just leave me alone!"  
  
Kai was not to be dissuaded, he knew that Tyson was `mixed-up`, but he was prepared. "You know who I am Tyson. Ask Dragoon if your not sure, I`ll wait right here."  
  
Tyson called Dragoon to him, the Dragoon flashed blue and rose up out of the darkness to float in front of Tyson. "Yes Master, how can I help?" He looked happier now, more normal.  
  
"Dragoon, who is that?" Tyson asked pointing to Kai. Dragoon smiled and answered "That is Dranzer`s master. Kai." Then Tala appeared behind Kai and said, "That's right, I am. This is an impostor, Tyson come to me quickly!" Dragoon roared in fury, Kai growled in anger. They had been getting through to Tyson, but the appearance of Tala/Kai had sent him into confusion again.  
  
"Tyson, ignore him." Kai retorted, "Its Tala. He's pretending to be me so he can control you!"  
  
Tala moved a step towards Tyson, "No! Its him you should not listen to. I love you. He wants to KILL you!"  
  
Kai growled in response and over took Tala, stopping him from getting any closer. "Tyson, you know who I am! Tell me. WHO AM I" Kai glared at Tala and Tyson.  
  
Tyson put his hands on his head, screwing up his face, "Aaarrrggghhhh...I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!" He screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE....GOD....I LOVE KAI...WHERE ARE YOU.???????"  
  
Falling down so his head was on the floor, hands pulling his hair on either side, his mind was nearly lost.  
  
Kai turned to Tala, who was grinning. "That's it Tala. You are a dead man!" Kai kicked him full in the stomach, making Tala lose his smile and fold over gasping for breath.  
  
Kai then brought his elbow down on Tala`s back. Hard, knocking him to the ground, "That is for Tyson, that was for Rei, and this...this is for the Blade breakers..." and he kicked him again in the stomach making him cough.  
  
Tala had not been expecting Kai to be able to take physical form in here. Then he noticed that Kai had a red-ish glint in his eyes.  
  
Dranzer.  
  
Of course, that must have been how he got here.  
  
He released Tyson from his mind, knowing he had lost. For now, and fell to the floor of the old hotel gasping and in incredible pain.  
  
==============================  
  
Saska arrived to the scene just before Tala/Kai left. He had not seen her though.  
  
"Kai, my dear, are you alright?" Kai twisted round quickly to face her, thinking she could be a retaliation from Tala.  
  
"Saska? How..? What.?" He began, shocked at seeing her again, and in Tyson`s mind.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, "I will explain later, but first we must see to your friend" she answered indicating to Tyson, who was shaking uncontrollably on the floor.  
  
Kai rushed over to him, kneeling down next to him he rolled him over and cradled him like a baby.  
  
"Tyson, Tyson. It`s me. Kai." Kai searched Tyson`s blank face for any sign of recognition. Worry crossed Kai face, for once letting his mask slip.  
  
Saska appeared at his shoulder with Dragoon and Dranzer on either side. "Let me try." She said.  
  
She placed one of her hands on Tyson`s fore-head and the other on Kai`s. "Think of the times you have both spent together, things that only you and he know about." She closed her eyes and acted as an arial between the two of them, sending the images that Kai was producing into Tyson.  
  
Kai remembered when Tyson had come to find him, to convince him to return to the Blade breakers. How he fell to his knees, the tears pouring down his face.  
  
How Tyson had called out to him, from within his mind, and how he had answered, telling him that he was coming....  
  
Saska filtered the images into Tyson`s mind. He slowly began to listen to them and watch, remembering.  
  
Tyson opened his eyes to a strange sight indeed. He was in Kai`s arms, with an old lady touching him and Kai on their for-heads, and their bit beasts watching from over her shoulders. He took a deep breath, now quite sure who it was that held him.  
  
It was Kai. The real one.  
  
Then he felt suddenly embarrassed. Would Kai hate him for being weak? He shuddered.  
  
The change of movement alerted Kai to Tyson`s awareness. Looking into Tyson open eyes, which were staring at him, Kai gave him a genuine smile.  
  
Tyson thought, wow, he is so beautiful when he smiles.  
  
Saska was also aware that Tyson`s mind had been recovered, and released them both. "Kai, we must go back. If you stay here too long you will get stuck here. Come."  
  
Saska got up and turning to leave, she said to Tyson. "Young one, you have much power at your command. Listen to your heart. It will never lie my dear."  
  
Tyson`s eyes widened at this. "Kai...I..um..I.." he hesitated, but Kai would not let him finish.  
  
"Tyson, your mind is safe for now. We still have to find YOU. Can you give me a clue to where you are being held?"  
  
Tyson`s face fell, "I`m blind Kai. I can see you here, but in reality I can`t see anything. I was lost here in my mind until you came. I knew it was you. You answered when I called your name."  
  
Kai smiled again, softly he whispered "Don`t worry Ty, I will find you. Have faith. You call my name whenever you need to, I will be there. Okay?"  
  
Tyson smiled back gratefully, "Sure Kai. Thanks for being there, or here, or where ever!"  
  
Saska called over to them "Come my dear, we must go now. My boy" she said looking at Tyson again "Now I have your aura, I will be able to trace you. Do not worry, soon you will be safe again!"  
  
Kai raised Tyson to his feet, looking deeply into each other's eyes they made to move into a kiss, but Saska broke them off by coughing impatiently.  
  
Embarrassed, they said their goodbyes and Kai left with Saska.  
  
Tyson was left alone with his Dragoon, who wrapped himself protectively around his master.  
  
======================================  
  
That's all for now folks !!! ^_^  
  
COMING SOON !!!  
  
I have already got another T/K story in mind, but don`t know whether to have it as a sequel, or just a separate story. `You call my name` is about how they (T/K) get together, and in the other story, they are already together.  
  
It will be called `Dragoons Flight`...so look out for it !!!!  
  
Love you guys ! ^_*  
  
Hob x 


	16. True colours

Hi all ye that be reading this !  
  
Many thanks to :-  
  
Kat - read on and satisfy your curiosity !  
  
Rumi-Chan - NOOO - its not the end...yet..  
  
Mariana1 - Sorry, can`t seem to help it ^_^ Good advise !!  
Thanx.  
  
Nancys-little-obsession - Thankoo, Updated.  
  
D.G. - yes, he saved his mind...this time...glad you liked it  
  
Timberwolf220 - Thanks for letting me know about the sequel to `begging for you`. Love that fic !  
  
Rugmonkey101 - Don`t be such a bully! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lady leah - Hope you read more soon! ^_*  
  
On with the story................  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Brian followed a man dressed in a black cloak down long, winding corridors, past many closed doors. Swinging lamps hung from the ceiling, giving the impression that the building was swaying from side to side.  
  
They came to a large ebony and gold door. The cloaked man knocked once, and then entered with Brian only a step behind.  
  
"Ah, so you have found us at last" a deep voice spoke up from behind a chair. As he spoke, the chair twisted slowly around until the speaker was facing Brian. He found himself face to face with Voltaire.  
  
"Only you? Where is Tala?" questioned Voltaire, annoyed.  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed slightly, he had been expecting a better welcome. Seeing that it was `he` who had come up with the plan to capture Tyson in revenge.  
  
But `they`, of course, still `wanted` their prize, the enhanced Tala.  
  
Brian would change their views. Tala would no longer be the teacher's pet.  
  
"I am yours to serve master Hiwariti. Tala is seeing to our guest. I thought it best that he was not left alone. We need him for our `Battle of Death` match"  
  
Voltaire looked critically at Brian, "Battle of Death? Why have I not been informed sooner? It sounds interesting. Continue"  
  
Brian smirked, "It involves certain people who have defied you, master. I have been arranging a re-match, against our two teams. Only this time, Tyson will be on our side! He will fight Rei, those two will do the most damage to each other, and in doing so, will cause the end of the Blade breakers! And leave the BBA at our mercy with the shame of DEATH on their hands!"  
  
"Revenge against those who stole my glory! Yes!" Voltaire smiled at Brian, "You have done well. Tell me what you need"  
  
Brian was pleased. "In four days, we will need a venue for the Battle"  
  
"It is done. We happen to have built a blading dish right here in our new headquarters. Bring your guest here. I wish to torment him before he dies!"  
  
Brian bowed is head sharply. "Straight away master Hiwariti, I will retrieve Tala and Tyson" He turned to leave "Before I go, what happened to Ian and Spencer?"  
  
Voltaire replaced his smile with a scowl "The fools were arrested, they are being held in the police station. You can take the limo, I don`t want you to get caught too."  
  
Brian bowed low and followed the cloaked man back the way they had come.  
  
Exiting the new Headquarters, Brian got into a waiting limo that only just fitted down the narrow road. It took him back to the old hotel where Tala had been entertaining himself.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Tala released Tyson from his mind, knowing he had lost.  
  
For now.  
  
Falling to the floor on his knees and gasping with the pain that Kai had caused. The door swung open.  
  
Brian stepped into the room, "So..the `enhanced` Tala can`t even beat the whelp whilst he is restrained and blinded...Your pathetic" Tala scowled.  
  
Brian pulled the keys to Tyson's bonds out of his pocket "I see you have been enjoying yourself" he commented, noting the half nakedness of their prisoner.  
  
Tala raised himself off the floor to stand next to Brian in front of Tyson.  
  
Brian suddenly backhanded Tyson across the face, snapping it back into the wall. A trickle of blood came out of Tyson`s mouth and rolled down on to his shirt, which had now fallen back into place, covering his chest.  
  
Having no response from Tyson, Brian hit him again, blood fell on to the floor, and Tyson finally stirred.  
  
"That's better. There is someone who wants to meet you" He let Tyson out of the cuffs and Tyson slid down the wall groaning.  
  
"Get dressed." Turning to Tala he explained, "Voltaire is going to host the `Battle of Death`. There's a car outside, it will take you both to the new Headquarters. You take him" he ordered pointing to Tyson, who was making awkward movements to reinstate his modesty. Not easy, considering he hadn`t moved for three days.  
  
"Oh, and where are you going?" Tala answered him sourly.  
  
"To pay another visit to my dear Rei. You know how I love to see him suffer, the lover boy will be gone soon, so I will make the most of it now" Smirking at Tala`s raised eye brows. "Now hurry up with that shipment, Voltaire doesn`t like to be kept waiting!" then he left, heading back to the Hospital that was now so secure even the staff had trouble getting in.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Tala`s mind ticked as he processed the news that Brian had told him. Of course, he didn`t know that it was Kai, not Rei, that was Tyson`s partner. He decided to keep it to himself for a while longer.  
  
Wondering what Brian had told Voltaire, knowing he was evil. Wanting the power that Tala had. Wanting to be the team captain, but had always stayed second best.  
  
And that was where Tala would keep him.  
  
Glancing down at Tyson, who was now sitting, leaning back against the wall and fully clothed - apart from his shoes- he reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt, hoisting him on to his feet.  
  
"Come on, your precious leaders uncle wishes to see his nephews `bit-of- fluff` Tala then proceeded to drag Tyson out of the room and down to the waiting limo.  
  
Unaware that Tyson was checking his jacket pocket for his blade. Now his hands were free, he was able to find it. Pulling Dragoon out, he dropped it on to the floor of the hotel room just before he was dragged out the door, praying that a friend, not foe, would find it.  
  
I know it`s short, but I had so much trouble loading the last 2 that I didn`t want the hassle this time.  
  
Next one will be longer....promise...^_*  
  
Reviews will be welcomed...anything that you can comment on is always appreciated.  
  
Hob x 


	17. All Change

Ok, here it is...the next part of `You call my name`.  
  
Many Thanks to everyone that reviewed ;)  
  
Nanashi 2 grins back, blushing. Thanks !  
  
Timberwolf220 runs behind sofa, I`m updating as fast as I can. Honest !  
  
Kat Great! And thankyou ^_^  
  
Nancys-little-Obession I`ve gone all shy now! Thanks.  
  
Ms Hobgoblin ??? (rugmonkey101) You used my computer ! Wait till I get my hands on you, you creep !!!! Ruggles you dolt, next time just ask `kay. Brothers, who`d have `em ?  
  
Kathryn93 OMG, I`m not that good ! Thankyou ^_^  
  
Rumi-Chan You had better do well in your finals !! ^_^ Thanks Rumi.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It was an odd sight, for anyone who saw them. The group made their way down the long street. Stopping every now and then for the old lady to raise her hand and hold it out in front of her.  
  
Saska lead Kai, Max, Kenny, Mr Dickenson and Mr Granger  
  
through the city of Moscow, they paused by the alley that Max and Tyson`s dad lost Tala.  
  
Then they swiftly moved on and made it to the bridge that Tala had met Brian, she announced that there had been a meeting there, but the `sight` she saw was now blurred. Only leaving a shadow of the past.  
  
Evil had been here, an enormous hatred for someone.  
  
Now they wondered down into the rundown part of the city, not far from where they had first met Saska. Everyone was silent, each left to their own thoughts.  
  
As they walked along, a black Limo drove off towards the new Head quarters of Voltaire Hiwariti. It arrived at it`s destination as the Blade breakers were suddenly told theirs.  
  
"He was here!" Saska`s voice echoed from the walls, "His presence is very strong," she looked up over to the old Hotel where Tyson had been held captive for the past three days. Slowly she raised her arm again, and pointed across the open ground to the shabby, and deserted Hotel. "In there"  
  
Before anyone else could react, Kai was sprinting across the road and leapt over the fence. He had found Tyson; all he needed to do now was reach him. Heaven help anyone who got in his way.  
  
Max was hot on Kai`s tail, with Kenny rushing up behind. The adults were not as agile as the teens, but they were just as keen to save Tyson.  
  
Kai reached what looked like the main door first. His heart was pounding, he needed to know that Tyson was alright from his ordeal.  
  
Kai knew what Tala was capable of.  
  
He had managed to save Tyson's mind from Tala, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before Tala succeeded....  
  
Mean while, Kai was uncertain what Tala would do to Tyson`s body, Tyson had told Kai that he was blind. What had been done to him?  
  
Turning to his companions, Kai ordered "Split-up. We must search every room, Max go left. Kenny to the right. I`m going up the stairs." and with that he was gone.  
  
They began to search every room, calling out for Tyson as they went.  
  
Saska followed Kai up the stairs, she felt that Tyson`s aura was strongest from up there. Kai developed a bond with Tyson whilst in his mind. The aftermath created an instinct so natural that he would head in the right direction without knowing it.  
  
"Tyson! Damn it, answer me!" Kai called as he ran between the rooms, kicking each door open with renewed zeal.  
  
"TYSON !" Kai shouted again, expecting to hear an answer. He was just about to kick down another door, when the next door along made his heart stop.  
  
It was wide open.  
  
He held his breath and walked slowly towards it. Looking inside the dark room Kai`s crimson eyes scanned it in one glance.  
  
Empty.  
  
"Damn it" he cursed, letting out his breath and running a hand through his two toned blue/grey hair, "Where the hell are you?" He was just about to walk on to the next one, when Saska came along.  
  
"You found him!" Smiling she hobbled closer "His presence is very strong here!"  
  
Kai shook his head "No, he`s not here."  
  
Saska did not believe him and went into the room anyway. "Turn on the light my dear," she softly asked. "He was here, if he`s not now, then he has only just left."  
  
Kai flicked the switch. To his horror, he saw the cuffs fixed on the wall. Blood sprayed across it and on the floor. His eyes followed the trail...to..  
  
Kai gasped, "Dragoon!" He swooped down and picked it up "He WAS here. He wouldn`t discard his blade lightly. Nor would Tala have left it here for us to find."  
  
Saska nodded her head in agreement. "They have not been gone very long. Call Stan my dear, he needs to see this"  
  
Kai reluctantly left and gathered the others.  
  
The BBA was called, as were the police. The building was stripped off and thoroughly investigated.  
  
The Bladebreakers were ordered to go back to their Hotel, until they had found anything else. Kai refused to give them Tyson`s Blade. Mr Dickenson allowed him to keep it, overriding everyone else's authority.  
  
Kai was silent for the rest of the day. A fixed glare on his face. His mask was in place, protecting him from any emotion that might try and escape.  
  
He leant back on the wall of the bladebreakers Hotel room with Dranzer in one hand, and Tyson`s Dragoon in the other.  
  
He gripped them so tightly that they began to cut into his skin. He felt the pain flow through him, and found it matched his mood. His face remained dark and he let his thoughts over take him. Closing his eyes, he let the other peoples chattering lull him into his mind.  
  
He needed to talk to Dranzer again, and Dragoon, if he could reach him.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Brian`s violet eyes traced the Hospitals walls. Looking for an entrance. Then he saw what he wanted. On the second floor, there was an open window. *Must be an office*, he thought.  
  
Smirking to himself, thinking what idiots the BBA were, trying to stop `him` from getting inside by placing guards everywhere. He narrowed his eyes, and checked that the cost was clear.  
  
Brian stood up from his hiding place and walked boldly to the building and grabbed hold of the drainpipe. Pulling himself up (looking a bit like Spiderman!) he climbed towards the open window.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The nurse assigned to look after Rei was doing her routine checks on his pulse, vitals and the sedation level. She replaced his Drip, and then went on her lunch brake. Before she left, she opened the window to let some air into the room. With so many people coming in and out the room was getting very stuffy.  
  
Had she glanced behind her as she left the room, she would have spotted Brian's head appear through the windowpane.  
  
Brian quietly slid the window open with one hand, and then swung his legs up and through the gap to land softly on the floor.  
  
Listening to make sure that no one was about to come in, Brian carefully put a chair up against the door to stop anyone from coming in. Then he pulled down the blind so he was completely alone with Rei.  
  
Brian surveyed his target.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he moved over to Rei and started to revive him. Rei had to be aware and able. He had a battle to fight, and only days to get ready for it.  
  
Brian pulled out the plugs on the machines and monitors. He detached Rei from the sedative and as he did so, touched his smooth pale skin with his fingertips.  
  
"So soft, for one so tough." He murmured.  
  
Leaning close to Rei, Brian whispered in his ear "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty," patting Rei lightly on the cheek to help him come around, his heart began to beat faster as Rei`s amber eyes flickered open.  
  
"Come on Rei, I`m going to help you get out of here!"  
  
Rei could hear someone talking, he felt like he was floating. It made him feel sick; his body was numb and aching at the same time. He couldn`t see clearly yet, and then the outline of a face came into view.  
  
"T.Ty..Tyso.n." He whispered, "What happened?" His voice was unusually husky, instead of the normal smooth and flowing voice of an angel.  
  
Brian grinned evilly, "No, it`s not Tyson. He is safe. You need to come with me. I will take you to him."  
  
He started to lift Rei off the bed, Rei was delirious and weak from the drugs, but his neko-jin abilities warned him of danger.  
  
"N...no." Rei stuttered hoarsely "W..who...a..are...you?"  
  
Brian pulled a letter out of his pocket and put it into Rei`s hand. "Hold this," he ordered softly, "It will explain all. I am taking you to your friends."  
  
Brian got Rei to the window. He opened it wider. Shifting Rei on to his back he whispered again "Now hold on. Don`t let go"  
  
Rei closed his eyes tightly, nauseous, nodding his head, he gripped Brian around the neck as tight as he could. He hated hospitals, and just wanted to be back with the team.  
  
Brian leant out the window, and began the difficult descent back down to earth, with a half conscious Rei clinging to him for his life. Still unaware who was getting him out of the hellhole of a hospital.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Tyson prayed that one of his friends would find his blade. He hated to leave it behind, but he couldn`t risk it falling into the wrong hands. If Tala gain control of him, then who knows what might happen.  
  
So he sacrificed Dragoon to his fate, in the hope that Kai would be drawn to it`s power.  
  
The journey to Voltaire's Headquarters had been uneventful and Tyson began wondering what they were going to do with him. He still had no idea why Tala had taken him in the first place.  
  
He had won hadn`t he?  
  
Biovolt was finished wasn`t it?  
  
Well, he was about to find out, Tyson was blindly walking into an abyss that he might never walk out of.  
  
===========================================  
  
That's all for now folks !!!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update this time ( but I was having trouble with it.  
  
As usual, any feedback will be appreciated.  
  
I promise to update sooner this time!!!  
  
Only about 3 chapters to go ^_^ Hooray !!!!!  
  
Hob x 


	18. The Challenge

Thank you to all who reviewed (  
  
Devlinn Reiko=Bryan/ReiLuver Thanks ! I actually had you in mind when I wrote that bit, glad you liked it.  
  
Rumi-Chan Hey I liked your singing! I will write a little Ma/Re scene just for you! It will be a one-shot - so look out for it okay! I missed it out of this chapter. ^_*  
  
Timberwolf220 Hey Timmy! The whole fic is only spread out over one week !!! I am as desperate to get them together as you are!!!!  
  
Mariana1 I did? SORRY !!! Your gonna be really mad at me, coz I think I`ve done it again. You are so close, just read on and see !!!  
  
Kathryn93 Wow, Thank you so much for your support. It means a lot to have such encouragement ^_^  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Tala and Tyson were escorted through the same corridors that Brian trod only hours before.  
  
The cloaked man leading them to Voltaire. Tala`s eyes kept straying to look at Tyson, amazed that he still held his head high, eyes forward but unseeing. Tala steered him by holding onto his arm. Every few steps Tyson would stumble, but Tala kept him from falling.  
  
Just before they reached the chamber Tyson fell against Tala tripping him over.  
  
"Argh..." Tala landed on top of Tyson.  
  
"Get off me!" Tyson gasped. Tala leant forward and whispered quickly in his ear, "If you love Kai, then don`t say anything, Voltaire ..." but he was cut off by the hooded man pulling Tala off Tyson.  
  
Tyson pursed his lips together in confusion.  
  
Why had Tala given him a warning?  
  
Whose side was he on anyway?  
  
Tala grabbed Tyson's arm, putting him back on his feet he shoved him forward to follow the man to Voltaire's chamber.  
  
They walked into the room.  
  
Voltaire was standing by the window, his shadow stretching over the desk and on to the figures that had just entered. Smiling, Voltaire turned to face them. "Tala, I am pleased that you have returned to us". Shifting his eyes to Tyson, taking in his condition and the confusion and arrogance written on his face.  
  
"And you bring me a present too, I see!" Tyson stiffens at his words, but says nothing. He could `feel` eyes upon him.  
  
"Well, well, well. You do look a little worse than you did last time I saw you, at the match I believe." Tyson`s face twitched as Voltaire continued, "What trouble has my grandson been getting you into?"  
  
Tala squeezed Tyson`s arm in warning not to respond back. He complied.  
  
"Ah, so you have lost your tongue? No matter, soon nothing will. Not to you anyway!" Turning his attention to Tala, Voltaire ordered, "Tala, you may begin. Lets see what happens shall we?"  
  
Tala nodded, the cloaked man placed his hands on Tyson's arms to restrain him.  
  
Tyson`s blinded eyes flicked nervously left and right, sweat appearing on his brow. He was frozen to the spot in fear, unable to run because he couldn`t see where to run too.  
  
"What are you..?" He started to ask, but he was cut off by Tala suddenly transferring images into his mind.  
  
Brian's match against Rei. How he cheated. The destruction Brian had caused. The battle scene repeated itself again and again in Tyson`s mind. Each time worse than the one before.  
  
Tyson screamed out in agony as Rei collapsed again and again, then laying still, only for the image to be watched again. Tears poured down his face, sobbing at his helplessness. Unable to save his friend.  
  
Voltaire smiled at the sight and sound of Tyson`s anguish. "So Brian was right. That's enough for now Tala. Take him to his cell. Clothe and feed him, he must be strong enough when the time comes."  
  
The dark man dragged the distraught Tyson out of the room. Tala`s insides were on fire. He had touched Tyson`s soul, his heart for another brief moment. It was so addictive. He made to follow.  
  
"Stay, we have much to discuss. I will summon Boris." He pressed a button under the desk.  
  
Boris entered from a side door, "Yes Master Hiwariti? Hello Tala" He greeted his creation.  
  
"What news?"  
  
Boris smiled knowingly "All is set. Brian has set the last piece in motion. Everything is going as planned Master."  
  
Tala narrowed his eyes "Last part?" he enquired.  
  
Voltaire turned back to Tala, "Yes, all we need to do now is convince Tyson that he hates Brian. He must contain so much hate within himself, that once it`s been released he`ll be more than willing to sacrifice everything, even kill. We have three days to be prepare him for the battle."  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The phone started to ring.  
  
They all jumped up to get it, but Max got there first. "Hello?" he breathed excitedly. The others crowded round, trying to hear. All except Kai, that is.  
  
He had completely ignored the others since they got back, concentrating solely on his bit beast.  
  
Nothing. But still Kai tried, he would not give up. They had been so close.  
  
The person on the other end of the phone was Brian.  
  
"Let me speak to Kai"  
  
"Oh, okay...Kai, it`s for you!" Max called to him, Kai glanced up, wondering who it could be.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello Kai, I do believe that you are now missing two members of your team. How would you like one back?"  
  
Kai sucked in his breath, heart starting to race "Brian, what the hell have you done with Tyson? What do you mean two members? Tell me now!" Kai was struggling to control his temper.  
  
On the other end of the line, Brian was smirking, whilst looking at Rei`s still form laying on the crisp white that covered the grass, just outside the hotel. Snow starting to settle on his body.  
  
"Here`s the deal Kai. I give you one team member back. You agree to the terms in the note that I leave with him. If not, then the other member dies, painfully. Deal?"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? No deal. Give me back both members, so you have Rei too do you?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Of course, the BBA can`t stop us you know. We will pick off each remaining member of your team, one by one, until you agree to our terms. That is the only deal. It won`t hurt you. Only your friends" Brian sneered down the phone. Rei began to stir.  
  
"Come on Kai, I don`t have all day, is it a deal?"  
  
Kai thoughts were in over drive, what could the terms be? If he didn`t agree, the others would be in danger. He had no choice.  
  
"Okay, I agree, but no tricks Brian. Where are you?"  
  
Brian smirked triumphantly, "Why Kai, I didn`t know you cared! I`m out side your Hotel. Your friend here, seems to be waking up. It wouldn`t do for him to catch a chill you know.."  
  
But Kai was no longer listening, he was running down the stairs, with the others following. His purpose to recover Tyson, and he was outside the hotel. Or so Kai hoped.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The blade breakers were now in there room, sitting depressed in the lounge. They had retrieved Rei, and found him sitting in the snow, wondering how he ended up there.  
  
In his hand, they found the terms of his release.  
  
*The Letter*  
  
Bladebreakers.  
  
We challenge you to a Beyblade battle in three days. A car will stop to collect you. If you fail to show, we will KILL Tyson. The battle will be fought on these terms :-  
  
Rei vs Mystery blader.  
  
Max vs Brian.  
  
Kai vs Tala.  
  
You are fighting for the return of your friend. It is a rematch of the world championships. Come alone. Be there or be sorry.  
  
Demolition Boys.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Over the next three days Tala had been `working` on Tyson. He placed images into his head, all of them horrific and it was driving Tyson mad. Seeing his friends being hurt over and over by Brian, who was laughing as he attacked them.  
  
Always, someone watched Tala give Tyson these sessions. He was never alone. It was making it harder for Tala to claim Tyson`s power while they viewed him. It was Tala`s to claim. Biovolt would not own it, he had tasted it and the urge to have it grew stronger with each time he touched Tyson.  
  
Brian watched closely, waiting for Tala to make any wrong move. He would be the number one, just had to wait for the right moment.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
I know it`s another short one, but I`m really keen to get to the next chapter, had to get this one out the way first !!!  
  
If it was confusing, let me know, I might have to re-write this one. But I did it late at night and the next chapter just kept interfering, ideas popping up in my head so I`ve ended up writing the two chapters at once.  
  
I don`t recommend it. ^_^  
  
Review - if you dare !!!!  
  
Hob x 


	19. Battle of Death

Hi all !!!  
  
I got this one out fast !!!  
  
Many Thanks to those of you who reviewed ^_^  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The day they had been waiting for had finally arrived.  
  
The Biovolt Headquarters were no longer still. There was a buzz as members worked to prepare for the coming match. Everyone here was eager to see the downfall of the Bladebreakers and the BBA.  
  
Voltaire was having his final meeting with his team, the Chamber was crowded. Boris stood next to his master, briefing the team how the game plan was to go. Tala and Brian were listening intently. Both eager to please, and confidant that they would each win their game.  
  
And then there was the hooded figure. Silent, but deadly. His eyes gleamed from under his hood, but no one could see his face.  
  
"Once they have been defeated by you, we will not only control their bit beasts, but the world!!!" Boris declared proudly.  
  
Voltaire grinned at the speech, impressed. "And nothing can go wrong this time?"  
  
Boris nodded his head viciously "Nothing Master Hiwariti. With our best bladders here, and our new addition." Waving his hand in the direction of the dark figure, "We are un-stoppable!"  
  
Tala and Brian both agreed. The hooded figure remained still and silent.  
  
Voltaire seemed to be satisfied, "I am looking forward to this battle, my grandson will regret the day he defied me and became the traitor his is".  
  
"This meeting is over. The car has been sent to pick-up the Bladebreakers. Go and prepare yourselves." Voltaire ordered standing, they all nodded as he turned his back on them to look out his window. "Oh, and Tala, our captive is finding life rather difficult, being restrained so. Soon it will be time to set him free. He had better be ready."  
  
Tala frowned at the comment "Of course Master. He is completely under your command. He is ready."  
  
Voltaire`s grin deepened, "Good, I will be looking with interest at his match, to see how well your `enhancement` has progressed."  
  
They left the room, apart from Boris and the hooded figure. "It is time to give him the Blade."  
  
"Yes master." Boris answered; he went to a secret compartment, pulled out a black blade and approached the black, cloaked figure. Holding out his hand he dropped the dark blade on to the gloved hand of the mysterious male.  
  
"Here you go. Look after it, make sure it is put to good use"  
  
The hooded figure gave one slow nod and turned, leaving the room. Heading silently to the cell where Tyson was being held.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Tyson wanted to talk to Kai again. Knew he should, but all he could concentrate on was Brian. That bastard had hurt his friends. No one had the right to cheat. No one could hurt another person. It wasn`t right.  
  
Seeing Rei injured time after time, without being able to help, or stop the match was driving the already impulsive Tyson to distraction. His anger was turning into hate. It grew inside him over the days. It was all he thought about. He was no longer sure if Rei was even alive. Then to `see` Brian attack his other friends, and knock them down one by one, made him really mad.  
  
He was going to avenge them. Friends stand by each other. He was going to get Brian, teach him a lesson. No one messed with his friends.  
  
The already blind Tyson grew blind to the other reasons he bladed. He forgot that he bladed for fun, honour, and the challenge of gaining new skills.  
  
He now wanted to use it to destroy.  
  
Blackness was overtaking his heart.  
  
As the madness took over, he lost contact with his Dragoon. The bit beast would only respond to the pure of heart, and Tyson's was slipping away, and now that he didn`t have his blade, the drift was even wider. Dragoon could not get through to his master, and it was not because he hadn`t tried.  
  
The void was too wide.  
  
So he stayed with Kai, and Dranzer. They were his only hope. Even Saska was unable to boost his powers enough to reach Tyson.  
  
They could only wait in the hope that when they won him back, he would still be the same Tyson they knew before he had been stolen away.  
  
The door opened to Tyson`s cell.  
  
The shadow moved inside and went over to Tyson. He knew the boy could not see him, but he looked deeply into his eyes anyway. He could see the determination held there. The boy was more than ready, he would be magnificent.  
  
"Who`s there?" Tyson asked, not really caring anymore. His mind was elsewhere.  
  
The man just put a launcher into Tyson`s hand and the blade into the other, then moved back to watch.  
  
Tyson squeezed the blade into his palm, recognizing the shape. It cut into his palm, drawing blood to seep out. He gripped the launcher in his other hand, putting his fingers on the releaser; he set the blade in its place.  
  
Standing up, he felt emotions stir, as he got ready to launch the blade. "Let it Rip!" he shouted.  
  
The blade flew out of the launcher and spun around the room on the walls before settling on the floor, as Tyson`s feeling surfaced, his hatred for Brian, the blade started to spin faster and faster, the power it was radiating was staggering.  
  
The blade flashed darkly, it was pure evil and it lived off the hate coming from Tyson and rebounded it straight back at him, filling him with even more darkness than before. Tyson`s eyes turned black, gleaming in the darkness. The blade gave Tyson back his sight, partially; all he was able to see was shadows. Or Brian whenever he was with a competitor.  
  
Instinctive hate was overwhelming.  
  
Tyson could not control it. Did not want to control it. He let the dark power overtake him.  
  
He was ready.  
  
"Recall your blade boy" a raspy voice ordered. "It is time."  
  
Tyson held out his hand and caught the blade as it returned to him. The man opened the cell door and lead Tyson to the new Biovolt stadium.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The adults were determined to get the problem resolved by letting the police take over and find Tyson, but they had overlooked one small problem.  
  
Teenagers.  
  
When teenagers are forbade to do something...for example..not to walk into a trap to fight in a battle to save a friend. That is exactly what they will do.  
  
This was the adult's mistake.  
  
The boys sneaked out of the room when Mr Dickenson was on the phone to the Hospital, explaining that Rei would not be returning to them. Mr Granger was taking Saska around in the limo to see if she could `sense` Tyson`s aura again.  
  
The boys waited outside impatiently for the car to arrive. Kenny worried that they shouldn`t be doing it, that they alt to wait for the police, like Mr Dickenson had told them too.  
  
A black Limo pulled up outside the Hotel. A dark window smoothly slid down, "Ride for the Bladebreakers" A mans voice called.  
  
Kai gripped Dranzer and Dragoon in his hands as he looked at his team, "Ok. This is it. Lets do it"  
  
Rei nodded "Yeah, I`ve had just about as much as I can take from these guys. But keep your eyes open guys" He walked stiffly down the steps after Kai.  
  
Max jumped down the steps towards the waiting car "Sure, we are going to win this match and save Tyson. Lets show these creeps that we mean business!"  
  
Kenny just sweated nervously, following the others and clinging onto Dizzy as they climbed into the car.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The two teams stared at each other from across the battle dish. Kai tall, with his blue triangles painted perfectly on his cheeks liked war paint. His expression was one of a warrior going into battle.  
  
Rei, standing next to Kai. His long black hair rolled up in white cloth and hanging down his back. His face judging those he now saw as enemies, wondering who it was underneath the black hooded cloak, the mysterious blader that he was going to battle.  
  
Max held his head high, a wisp of blond hair falling over one eye, as he glared at Brian, for hurting Rei, and causing all this trouble. He would beat him. For Rei, for his team.  
  
Kenny sat behind the team, out of sight from the glares being thrown around, Dizzy on his lap. He spoke to her quietly, but she said that her sensors still weren`t working properly.  
  
The Demolition Boys faced their most hated rivals. Tala, a head above everyone else, scowled at Kai. He was enjoying the torment this was having on his former team leader.  
  
Brian was actually smirking at them, knowing they didn`t have a clue. Rei looked so proud, standing between Kai and Max. Brian felt he had waited a long time for this day. Now his revenge would be complete.  
  
The hooded person stood between his teammates. Still, he did not move a muscle, but two dark lights gleamed from within the folds of his cloak.  
  
Boris`s voice boomed out suddenly, over the microphone "Welcome, teams. Today is the rematch of the Russian Finals. First up is Rei from the Bladebreakers and..The `Black Blader` from the Demolition Boys.  
  
The crowds of Biovolt employee`s cheered excitedly, the sound ricocheting off the walls. Rei glanced at Kai, their eyes met, briefly. Kai nodded. Rei turned to Max, who held his hand up. "Put it there bud! Go get `em Rei!"  
  
Rei slapped hands with Max and silently walked up to the blading dish. His competitor was waiting for him. Still fully covered.  
  
"Bladers, are you ready?" Boris shouted over the noise.  
  
They both took aim.  
  
Launchers ready, blades waiting to be released.  
  
"Let it RIIIPPPP!!" He bellowed.  
  
Both blades tore away from their masters, Rei`s found the dish first, spinning towards the Black Bladers feet. His blade was knocked off course as the Black Bladers dark blade whipped in front of Rei`s and crashed into it.  
  
Sparks flew in all directions.  
  
The blades rolled around the dish, pushing each other and then twisting and dodging, neither gaining the upper hand.  
  
Kenny worked tirelessly on Dizzy to fix the sensor problem. They needed to know who this blader was. Kai`s eyes narrowed as Rei`s blade was forced to the edge of the dish, nearly being pushed out.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
Kai`s eyes scanned the stadium for any sign of Tyson. He could feel his presence, knew he was close by. His grandfather had refused them seeing Tyson before the match, but had said that he would be there. Watching.  
  
Rei had had enough of this `cat` and `mouse` game and decided to end it by calling up Drigger.  
  
The bit beast rose into the air, filling the room with white light, and growling fiercely at the dark blader, bringing with him a tornado, which swept around the stadium, reviling the Black Bladers identity.  
  
Kai stared hard at the blader...  
  
Tyson ? ......  
  
He looked different; he had a frenzied look upon his face, ruining his baby face features that Kai fell for.  
  
The others just as shocked could only gape at him.  
  
*Dranzer!* Kai spoke to his bit beast.  
  
Both Dranzer and Dragoon responded. **Kai, that is not Tyson. Not the one you know. He can`t see remember. Only what appears in his mind** Dranzer told him.  
  
Dragoon continued ***Hate is consuming him. I cannot get through to him, only you will be able to do that***  
  
Suddenly Kai understood......Tala.....  
  
Calling out to Rei, before it was too late.  
  
"Rei, look at his eyes. He can`t see!" Rei turned to face Kai, his shoulders heaving with each breath. "Ask him who you are!"  
  
Rei frowned "Huh?"  
  
Kai shouted louder "Ask him!"  
  
With Rei not concentrating on the battle, Tyson took advantage and his blade gain speed and crashed into Rei`s, making Rei fall back slightly as his Drigger was pushed back towards the edge of the dish.  
  
Rei gasped and retaliated instinctively, his neko-jin taking over. "Drigger, Tiger claw attack" he shouted.  
  
"NOOOO..." Screamed Kai, Max and Kenny together.  
  
Too late, Drigger swung his claws towards Tyson`s Blade which was viciously attacking Rei`s. As they hit, Tyson screamed out in pain, claw marks appearing across his chest. Blood began weeping out the wounds.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Tyson`s voice was as frenzied as his face. He held an arm over his new wound. Sagging, he called forth his new bitbeast, as he unleashed his hate, Black Dranzer burst out of his blade.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Voltaire, Boris and Brian were grinning evilly.  
  
Tala stood and watched, his eyes constantly on Tyson`s sweaty face. He had done his job well. Voltaire had no need to worry that Tala was unworthy.  
  
Tyson had no idea that he was fighting Rei. He thought it was Brian he was fighting, and that he had stolen Drigger from Rei.  
  
============================================  
  
Sorry, but I have to leave it there for now. It`s 2am and I have to get up today !!!  
  
I hope I can fit all I want in the next chapter O_o  
  
My computer has trouble loading too many words on to Ffnet,  
  
Oh well sighs....  
  
Hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
  
Ty/Ka here we come .......I`m getting excited now ^_*  
  
Hob x 


	20. Battle of Death2

Okay, here it is..........  
  
But first, a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed ^_^  
  
If it wasn`t for all your encouragement, I don`t think I would have gotten this far. I still can`t believe it O_O  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Black Dranzer rose up out of Tyson`s blade, spreading it`s wings to fill the stadium with his overwhelming dark power.  
  
Drigger`s amber eyes glinted as he roared his challenge to the black phoenix.  
  
Black Dranzer screeched in reply and swooped down on Drigger`s back, talons out.  
  
"Kill him!" Screamed Tyson, who stood panting on the platform with blood dripping down his front. His pearly black eyes staring intently at the beyblades revolving around the dish. His only purpose to destroy Brian for hurting his friends. Hate controlled his moves.  
  
Rei was horrified at the result of Drigger`s `Tiger Claw` attack. Never before had Drigger or he caused another blader an injury. And now it just happened to one of his closest friends.  
  
Max watched his best friends fight each other with a force he had never seen before. He just wanted it to stop.  
  
But how?  
  
Tyson was blading as if he was possessed. Rei had to continue to fight to defend himself.  
  
There was no way out.  
  
Every time Drigger attacked Black Dranzer, the result showed itself on Tyson. Kai watched in despair. Frozen, unable to help either of his friends.  
  
Tyson grew weaker. The awesome power being drained from him by the new Black Dranzer was exhausting him dangerously. Hate was relentless. It fuelled Tyson and the blade on.  
  
The blades swirled around the dish, crashing into each other. Black twilight versus White lightening. Pushing and grinding, trying to force the opponent out.  
  
Drigger gained the upper hand. Shaking Black Dranzer off and then striking out at him with his sharp claws. Tyson fell to his knees in a pool of gathering blood, unable to stand on his feet any longer.  
  
The black fire within his soul still burnt brightly. Clouding his vision and sanity.  
  
Rei screamed "Drigger retreat!" looking at the obviously nearly beaten Tyson, "I will not fight you Tyson. If you continue, you will die. Please stop." Tears began to fall down Rei`s cheeks as he pleaded with Tyson to stop the battle.  
  
The words hit death ears. To overcome with hateful madness.  
  
Black Dranzer screeched in rage at Rei for trying to end the battle, and flew straight towards him.  
  
Suddenly, a blue flash streaked across in front of Rei, ramming Black Dranzer into the wall of the stadium. The building rumbled with the impact. Bits of plaster fell down onto the hysterical crowd. They screamed in panic and wild delight at the devastation their co-operation was causing.  
  
Kai moved forward to stand on the platform next to Rei. He had launched Dragoon, at the bit beast's request, just in time. It was an unfair battle, but they had no choice now. Tyson did not recognise them.  
  
Kai stood tall next to a weary Rei. His concentration on the blades, trying to stop Tyson`s from spinning, without harming the blader. Voltaire had promised them Tyson back if they won, but if that included killing Tyson to win, then Kai was having none of it. He would save Tyson. He had promised Tyson. He would not let him down.  
  
The three beyblades revolved around the dish. Two against one. Every hit drew Tyson`s hate out of his body, fleeing into Black Dranzer, making the phoenix swell and grow.  
  
The mysterious cloaked man stepped up behind Tyson and grabbed the back of his cloak with a gloved hand, pulling him onto his feet.  
  
"Now!" He hissed "Release the power now!". His course voice full of excitement.  
  
Tyson lifted his arms dramatically, obeying with renewed energy and shouted "Black Dranzer, Black Fire Ball Attack" he was completely out of control.  
  
Black Dranzer reared his head and dived towards Rei and Kai, opening his beak, he shot black flames towards them.  
  
Once again, Dragoon protected Tyson`s friends from harm. Taking the full brunt of the force, his blue glow flickered as it burnt into him. He roared his rage and pain at Black Dranzer.  
  
As the black fire hit Dragoon, some of the flames were repelled back at the Dark Blader, and both he and Tyson felt its force, burning their skin and clothes. They both screamed in agony, the man letting Tyson go to put the fire out on his own cloak. Tyson promptly fell to the floor and lay still. Eyes closed and not moving.  
  
The hooded man held up his burnt gloved hand and attempted to call Black Dranzer to return to the blade.  
  
Kai stared at Dragoon. He was still flickering like a candle about to burn out. Perhaps this battle had been too much for him, without the bond with his blader.  
  
What had Dragoon sacrificed to save them?  
  
Rei, exhausted, fell to his knees. Max rushed up to his side, and supported him in his arms. Tears pouring down his face.  
  
Boris`s voice echoed through the stadium once again "And I declare the winner to be .. Tyson, `The Black Blader!".  
  
The crowd went wild, cheering and stamping their approval. The sound revolved around the stadium like thunder. The Blade breakers eyes widened in confusion. No one had won yet, then they noticed that Rei`s blade had stopped spinning and was resting in the centre of the dish.  
  
Dragoon roared his defiance; this battle was not yet done. He charged the still spinning Black blade and knocked it out of the dish, Black Dranzer still had not returned to it, having ignored the Dark Blader.  
  
The stadium fell silent as the blade flew in slow motion up and out of the dish, all eyes upon it.  
  
It twisted slowly 360 degrees, then landed with aloud BANG at the Dark Bladers feet, next to Tyson`s head. It was broken in half.  
  
Black Dranzer gave an ear-piercing shriek as he suddenly broke into millions of pieces, scattering everyone with light. They covered their eyes.  
  
Then there was an explosion.  
  
The building groaned and creaked. People panicked. It was mayhem.  
  
The hooded man swiftly picked up the fallen, broken blade and disappeared out the door, and away from the now smoke filled arena. Tala followed him, unseen.  
  
Brian was grinning with delight at the carnage before him. His evil laughter getting louder and wilder.  
  
Kai glanced up at his Grandfather, crimson eyes glaring at him in hatred. Even Voltaire had not predicted this outcome, and Kai`s look sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Kai turned his attention to his fallen teammate. Rei was unconscious; the intense battle had been too difficult for him this soon. The emotional torment too much for him to bear. A cruel trick from Brian and Voltaire. But he was `uninjured`, and Max was looking after him. Kenny at his side, still clutching Dizzy.  
  
He focused his attention at the scene before him. To Kai, the stadium was silent, like an old movie. Not real. The grey smoke was clearing. Dragoons blade was still spinning. Drigger`s was still where it had stopped, and Dragoon was circling it protectively.  
  
Kai`s eyes crossed the dish to the platform that Tyson lay on.  
  
His heart leapt and stopped.  
  
He felt sick.  
  
His legs turned to jelly, but he made his way over to where Tyson lay in the pool of his own blood. He was on his back, face twisted to one side. Blue hair stained red at the tips. His once tanned face now pale against the crimson background. The frenzied scowl gone, replaced by a look of peace. His black clothes that were given to him by Voltaire, were now shredded, by Drigger`s attack, and scorched.  
  
Kai didn`t touch him.  
  
He couldn`t.  
  
Instead he whirled round to look at Brian, who was still laughing gleefully.  
  
"You Bastard". His voice cold and deadly.  
  
Brian stopped laughing, the crowd had gone silent, forgotten about panicking for the moment. Watching Kai instead, with apprehension. All that could be heard now was Max whispering to Rei, and Dragoons blade veering protectively around Rei`s blade.  
  
Kai`s voice was colder than ever before. It sent more than chills. It threatened an artic snowstorm.  
  
His eyes promised immense pain, and finally death.  
  
Brian narrowed his violet eyes; the smile wiped from his face, and took a step forward.  
  
"You and me. Now" he challenged.  
  
Kai accepted. "You and Tala should never have started this Brian. It`s the last mistake you`ll ever make"  
  
"Tala? This was all my doing. That idiot is second best. I am the best blader around. Voltaire looks to me now. Tala isn't even here is he! Run off like the useless coward he is!" Brian retorted back; infuriated that Tala was still being praised for `his` work.  
  
They both set their blades free; they whipped around the stadium, the dish forgotten. Dragoon watched over everyone intently from above. Still flickering.  
  
Sparks flew in all directions as the blades crashed into each other. The chase so intense that the naked eye could barely keep up with it.  
  
Brian's fighting style was erratic, the madness of hate driving him insane. Leaving his defence wide open.  
  
Kai remained cool.  
  
Calm, knowing his purpose.  
  
To destroy, and avenge the merciless way his friends had been treated.  
  
Dranzer crushed Brian's blade into a pillar, grinding it to a halt. Brian gasped in shock, then turned and fled out the stadium without his blade.  
  
Angry mummers began to fill the hall, and then silence as a defiant roar quieted them.  
  
Kai recalled Dranzer and Dragoon to him, catching both blades at the same time.  
  
A new sound began to throb through the walls.  
  
A helicopter.  
  
Then suddenly, hundreds footfalls could be heard. Like men charging into battle. Then a hundred armed BBA guards rushed into the arena, arresting the Biovolt staff, including Boris and Voltaire, who had been glued to the events the same as everybody else.  
  
It was over.  
  
Mr Dickenson strode in followed by Tyson`s dad, and Saska. They hurried over to the boys, who were now stood crowded around Kai and Tyson.  
  
Rei was awake again, and leaning heavily on Max and Kenny for support. Kai held Tyson in his arms, cradled like a baby.  
  
Never had Kai cried before.  
  
But his mask finally melted and he let the salty tears pour down his face, dripping on to Tyson`s cloak. Both he and Tyson now covered in Tyson's blood. It was still warm.  
  
"NOOOOO...." he whispered in harsh anguish, the tears falling onto Tyson's worn, singed face. His face moved closer to Tyson`s face, touching foreheads together. Tyson`s skin was burning hot.  
  
Kai wanted to confess his love.  
  
Why did this have to happen?  
  
They had fought and argued for so long.  
  
Why did Kai have to find out too late?  
  
The others stood in a circle around them, all of their hearts breaking. Thinking they knew what Kai must be feeling. But never knowing to what extent.  
  
None of them felt as if their hearts had been ripped out.  
  
Like Kai`s.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
SORRY !!!  
  
I will have to put in an epilogue...sigh...won`t I???  
  
You do want to know if Tyson is ....???  
  
**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**==**  
  
Was this okay???  
  
I`m not sure. As ever, I rely on your reviews guys.....  
  
Don`t forget, `Dragoons Flight` coming very soon ^_^  
  
Thought I`d leave my proper Thanks to the bottom of this chapter...  
  
Devlinn Reiko - Sorry, not in this chapter..but maybe in another story. Your right, they could be a believable couple, though I prefer Ma/Re  
  
Nanashi2 - Gets off the floor, grinning. Thanx. Was this up to scratch???  
  
Nancys-Little-Obsession -I updated!!! I hope it is going to keep you just as happy as you were with the last chappy. ^_^  
  
Kathryn93 -I know you do!!! It`s just I guess I have trouble believing it!!! Your love for the Ty/Ka matches my own!!!  
  
Kiina - OMG. Thanx. I`m all embarrassed now..um..wow.  
  
Kat- LOL. I hope this didn`t disapoint you.  
  
Timberwolf220 - Timmy, thanks for your support. It means so much.  
  
Rugmonkey101 - Ok, so I didn`t answer all your questions in this chapter. You will have to wait for `Dragoons Flight` for that one ^_^  
  
Rumi-chan -LOL. I know your busy, I`m always glad to get a review from you, no matter how `late` ^_* I hope you liked it!!!  
  
Tweek- Thanks very much ^_^  
  
Dragonix - Forgiven !!! I though perhaps you got bored with it. I really had you at the edge of your seat??? WOW.  
  
Huggles and Thanks to everyone....  
  
Review if you like, I will post the epilogue ASAP.  
  
Hob x 


	21. Epilogue

I`m sitting here in shock.  
  
I got reviews, again... OMG  
  
Thump Damn, fell off my chair.  
  
Anyway...THANK YOU ((((Everyone)))))  
  
Hides behind chair after reading reviews...Please don`t kill me...please...  
  
Gets down on knees and grovels to  
  
Devlinn Reiko  
  
Black Dragon  
  
Dragonix  
  
Dragona15  
  
Cat in the web  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession  
  
Rugmonkey101  
  
Timberwolf220  
  
Kat  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl  
  
Rumi-chan  
  
Crescente nuwedes  
  
Nanashi2  
  
Wow... I really mean it..um..wow...@_@OMG  
  
Okay, (drum roll)  
  
This last, and final part to conclude this horrible fic.  
  
Read it and weep!!! (not literally) Author ducks the kendo sticks aimed at her head. ARGH...  
  
Scroll on.....if you dare....^_*  
  
Epilogue  
  
It had been two weeks since the `Battle of Death`.  
  
Kai stood staring out of the window, hands resting in his pockets. Fingering the two blades kept there.  
  
His expression concealed his thoughts once more. Crimson eyes looking blankly across the city skyline, lost in his silent memories, just as Tala had threatened he would.  
  
Two weeks.  
  
Had it really been that long?  
  
Sighing, Kai turned to the only reason for him to stay.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tala had followed the hooded man out of the stadium. He needed to know his interest in Biovolt, and Tyson`s bit-beasts. And just how did he `command` Tyson the way he did?  
  
He finally caught up with him a week after the tournament, at the airport. Tala approached him from behind, keeping his own face hidden. He too was on the `wanted` list by the BBA and the Police.  
  
The hooded man turned quickly when he felt a hand pull on his cloak. Seeing whom it was made him smile.  
  
"Ahh, Tala. I see you got out as well?" The voice was hoarse, and rough.  
  
"You recognise me?" Tala was surprised. He no longer had pointy red hair. He`d had the sides cut short, with the top longer and now hosting a loose perm.  
  
"Yeah. Nice hairstyle. What do you want?" The man glanced about him in suspicion. Expecting there to be a trap of some sort.  
  
There was none.  
  
"I want to know how you made Tyson do `that`." Tala started, "But not here, and I can get you what you need to replace your lose."  
  
The hooded man`s eyes glinted with interest. "You mean you know how to capture it?"  
  
Tala nodded. "Of course. I am enhanced you know. I can do, or get, anything I want."  
  
Again the hooded man looked suspicious, "Oh, so what do you need me for? Why are you offering me help?" The question was sneered in a low hissing voice.  
  
Tala moved back a step. "Ahh, well that would depend on how desperate you are to ...." He paused, looking nervously at the security guard who was looking in their direction, talking into his walky talky.  
  
"Umm, lets go. I think we have things to discuss. Don`t you?" The hooded man finished for him. Tala nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Together they left and disappeared into the night, and no one heard from either of them again for quite a while. (But that's another story!!!)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rei and Max were sitting in the hotel room.  
  
Both had recovered quicker than the rest of the team. Which was surprising, seeing at how unwell Rei was before the match.  
  
They sat on the sofa, leaning against each other lost in their thoughts. They were so close now, their own bond fully formed and unbreakable.  
  
Both wished that Kai would recover and be his normal self soon. Not that he was normal to begin with. Now he just stared out the window all the time. He never seemed to eat, or sleep. Kai just stared. He hadn`t even spoken to anyone since the battle.  
  
Mr Dickenson told them that if Kai didn`t snap out of it soon, they would have to get him a shrink.  
  
Yeah, thought Rei. Like Kai would open up to one.  
  
The only person the boys felt Kai would talk to, was..well..it was Tyson.  
  
Kai had not even left the room. Two weeks he had stood in that room, refusing to leave his place by the window. People got used to him being there. No one tried talking to him now. There was no point.  
  
Tyson`s dad had gone back to do some research on the rocks.  
  
Saska stayed with Mr Dickenson, the two becoming very close. She was extremely curious about the bit beasts, and Mr Dickenson was intrigued by her mystical powers.  
  
Kenny had fixed Dizzy, and she was now able to recount the battle to him. He studied it over and over. Hoping to find out anything that would help them catch that mysterious hooded blader, who had, in their eyes, become hugely to blame for what happened to Tyson.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He flew around the darkness, fighting anything that moved.  
  
Not in his body, yet not out of it either.  
  
He couldn`t remember his name. Or why he was here. All he knew was that he had to fight. He had a burning desire, he couldn`t control.  
  
Neither seeing nor hearing, the lone figure suddenly felt a breeze cross his skin.  
  
Not in this strange world he had come accustomed too, but on his flesh.  
  
It felt strange; he had forgotten what `touch` was like. It had been so long.  
  
Gradually, his senses started to come back. He became aware of cotton sheets surrounding his unresponsive body, which seemed to be bond up tightly across his chest.  
  
He felt numb; his head was fuzzy, as his drifted back into consciousness.  
  
Hearing, he had forgotten how sensitive his ears were. It sounded like there were millions of insects buzzing somewhere close by, and something was beeping steadily.  
  
Then he tried to shoo them away, he couldn`t even move his hand.  
  
Why did it feel so heavy?  
  
He tried to shout at it, but all that escaped his lips was a slight groan.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Kai swung around at the sound.  
  
"Tyson!" he whispered sharply, striding to his side. He clasped Tyson's hand in his own.  
  
It was the first time Kai had touched him, since Tyson had been wrestled from his grasp at the new Biovolt Headquarters. But he had not once left the room.  
  
Kai Hiwariti had been afraid.  
  
Kai stared at Tyson`s face for any sign of waking.  
  
Tyson groaned again, the buzzing in his ears getting louder. Especially now that Kai was breathing heavily down his neck.  
  
The warm breath of Kai spread it`s way through Tyson`s pours into Tyson`s brain. It triggered him into action.  
  
He took a sudden deep breath.  
  
Then coughed franticly as the air filled his lungs, not being used to that amount of air.  
  
"Whoa, steady now. Calm down Tyson" Kai soothed the younger boy, with worry, and joy in his heart.  
  
"W..wh...where..?" Tyson whispered, it was spoken so softly, that if Kai had been any further away, he would not have heard him.  
  
"It`s ok Ty, your safe now. We won. Your back with me, Kai" Kai spoke reassuringly to his teammate. Squeezing his hand Kai hoped Tyson knew who he was. They still had no idea what Tala had done to Tyson. Or that hooded man, and Voltaire was not giving anything away.  
  
"Urgh.." Was all the response Kai got. But Kai smiled in relief. He new his Tyson was going to be alright.  
  
"Ty, I want to tell you something I didn`t know, until it was almost too late." Kai took a deep breath himself, and prayed that Tyson was listening, "I love you Tyson Granger". He whispered it, because it sounded strange. Kai was not used to uttering `those` words.  
  
But he was going to get used to it.  
  
Tyson squeezed Kai`s hand with all his strength. Kai barley felt the pressure, weak as it was. But he did.  
  
"I love you Tyson" he repeated.  
  
Tyson`s mind revolved, he heard the words, heard his name being called.  
  
Then things began to play themselves in his head. The past events were on fast forward. Tyson began to shake with the horror of what had happened to him, and of what he had done.  
  
"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson" Kai repeated his name again and again, holding his hand tightly, trying to get through.  
  
Tyson heard someone calling his name.  
  
Kai?  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, blue once again.  
  
"Kai?" He whispered, looking at his captain with love, "I heard you call my name".  
  
Then he slipped into a deep sleep. Peace and contentment filling his heart and soul.  
  
Kai was finally his.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's it !!!  
  
If you hate it, say so...coz I need to know.  
  
But I do hope you enjoyed it ^_^  
  
I certainly did writing it.  
  
If you didn`t like the end ....SORRY. (  
  
I will begin writing `Dragoons Flight` very soon, but I have an exam coming up and I have to study, or I will fail miserably.  
  
Thank you again to everyone you reviewed..without you guys I really doubt I would have had the confidence to write this!!!  
  
So..  
  
Till next time....  
  
See ya!!!  
  
Hob x 


End file.
